When I Fall
by Midnight Minute
Summary: Rin is sent to Kagome's era, and goes back eight years later, no longer a child, but a strong and beautiful seventeen year old. Rin is faced with her ultimate reality. What makes life worth living for, and how far should you go to chase after that thing?
1. Chapter 1

"I will be setting up my empire; you need to go. You will only be getting in the way." The silver haired youkai stated factually. The young girl's sad eyes shot open widely in fear and confusing, "G…Go? …Lord Sesshoumaru?" He ignored her and merely shifted his gaze to the other mortal by him. "Please take her, keep her safe." Rin turned around to face the person he spoke to. She shot her head back around to Sesshoumaru, eyes tearing up accordingly. The voice of the mortal, Kagome, responded with an understanding sadness, "I will."

Without another word, no lingering goodbye, Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away. Rin, knowing no other way of life, cried out with a high childish voice, hand outstretched to his disappearing figure. Kagome held the child's arm tightly as Rin fought and pulled against her. "Let me- Let me go! I have to…I have to be with Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome stated in the same tone, saddened by her pain "Rin he is gone! Look, he is already gone!"

------------------------ ---------------------- 8 years later ---------------------- ----------------------

"Inuyasha! Just put it on ok?!" the angry voice of Kagome roared through the Higurashi walls. Rin gave a small sigh, trying to not laugh as she walked toward the center of all the commotion. Inuyasha held a long black fabric in his hand, while Kagome glared at him with some unmet expectation. Not letting things get out of hand, Rin walked over to Inuyasha, rolling her eyes. "Pipe down you two; you'll never make it if you keep bickering like this." Rin stated as she tied the tie around Inuyasha's neck. "There. Now don't you look-" "Ridiculous.." Inuyasha cut in with sarcasm. Kagome took in a deep sharp breath, preparing for a 'sit' command no doubt. "Ah ah ah, Kagome. You don't want to mess up his clean-cut look by slamming him to the ground. Besides, you should be in your dress by now!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she turned and left the room defiantly.

Inuyasha sighed, surveying his black tux in the mirror. "This era is so weird Rin…I look like a penguin!" Rin laughed, "I know right? And look at this dress Kagome picked out for me…just be thankful I picked out her dress. Even I have a better fashion sense than Kagome." Inuyasha, still not satisfied, continued complaining, "This is such a waste of time! I am not doing this." Rin laughed again, placing a cap over his head, "Yes you are! Because it's important to Kagome, you will. Plus she already said that once the wedding is over, you guys are going back to the feudal era for the honeymoon. Try not to put up too much fuss; she bent over backwards for you." Inuyasha frowned stubbornly, crossing his arms. Rin continued, "Just dress like a penguin for a couple hours, smile as if you enjoy it, and then feel free to default back to your parachute pants. It's the least you can do Inuyasha." He rolled his eyes, "Fine fine. Anything else you need brat?" Rin smirked, fighting back, "You know Inuyasha…I don't think I've ever seen a wedding where the groom and best men all wear hats…it's just-" "Out!"

Rin giggled as she left, immediately seeking out Kagome. How did she become the Maid of Honor again? So much responsibility would usually give her a headache. It was a wonder how her head hadn't exploded yet. Rin maneuvered her way through all the bridesmaids and other wedding personnel, up to Kagome's room. She politely knocked on the door frame before barging in, "Knock knock Kagome, I'm coming in kay?" Before Rin even turned the handle, Kagome opened the door widely "Rin!! Help I can't zip the dress up!!" Rin was taken back for a few moments by the urgency in Kagome's voice, then regained her senses. "Kagome, Calm. Down. I'll zip it ok? Just…chill." She said, staring at Kagome with concern. Kagome inhaled deeply, obviously more stressed out than ever. After a few efforts, Rin had the dress zipped and gorgeous. "There. See? No freaking out. Zero stress. You're just getting married…people do it everyday.. Well…not everyone gets married…I've never gotten married….and some people get divorced and are miserable…and others sometimes…but…I mean.." Now realizing how pathetic she sounded, and how little good her speech must be doing, Rin smiled widely, trying to cover up her speech "Aw, you're so pretty! Go look in the mirror!" Kagome, falling for it, nodded merrily, "Right.."

Seeing herself, Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Is this… me?" Rin nodded, "Inuyasha will be amazed, I told you the dress was a killer." It was classic. Long, white, simple…perfect. (Nothing like the bridesmaid dresses) Kagome continued staring at her new self "You really think so Rin?" Rin opened her mouth to respond accordingly, though was interrupted by the playing of an organ. Sounds like it was time for everything to begin. "Hey Kagome, that's my cue to get down there. Don't be late ok? Put your veil on and head down, don't dilly-dally." Rin left quickly, meeting with the rest of the bridesmaids. "All set." She stated tiredly, just in time to be ushered out onto the isle.

She smiled warmly at all the attending guests, scanning the best men for Souta. Finally able to make contact with him, she signaled to her hand, assuring he remembered the rings. He gave a quick thumbs up, and the ceremony continued as planned. The music shifted, and everyone stood up to greet the bride. As Kagome stepped up, Rin smiled proudly. That really was an amazing dress. It fit Kagome so well, and Rin was able to steal a glance at Inuyasha, who couldn't tear his eyes away from his bride. Just the way it should be. After the vows, I do's (the whole nine yards) the wedding closed and the crowd moved to the garden for the reception. Everyone except Rin. She had duties to take care of first.

Rin headed back to Kagome's room, packing for their upcoming trip. Just about the time Rin finished, the reception ended and Kagome walked into the room. "Hey Rin.." Rin waved back, pushing a bag towards her "All packed. You are free to set off for the honeymoon." Kagome looked at the bag happily, glad she didn't have to do it. "Really? Lets see then." Rin grabbed the bag back, "Gladly, allow me." Rin unpacked certain things, showing off her collection.

"Well, you have a full weeks worth of individual outfits…if you want to stay longer just wash them in a river or something…uh lets see here, I grabbed a swimsuit, birth control, medicines, and a lifetime supply of lingerie…isn't this one pretty? My personal favorite." Rin joked, holding up a piece of silk that made even Kagome blush. "R-Rin! Just how old are you again?!" Rin smiled evilly, "I'm seventeen Kagome. Not the kid you brought here anymore, remember?" Kagome brushed the hair from her forehead, "Right…seesh I think I am more sheltered that you…if that's possible."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called through the door, "You ready yet?" Kagome jumped "Uh...almost! …Rin! Help me get outta this thing, it's killing me!" Rin sighed miserably. Clearly Kagome did not appreciate such a rare find in dress ware. She unzipped it, glaring at Kagome as she tossed it to the ground. Rin handed her the usual schoolgirl outfit. "Here. It's tradition." Kagome nodded, "Sure, I really don't care at the moment I just want out of here." Rin handed her the bag, "Here, don't forget this!" Kagome smiled, opening the door "Thanks Rin!" she handed the bag to Inuyasha, who grunted in surprise, expecting to grab her and not the bag. Kagome walked back to Rin, "Oh I am going to miss you so much!!" Kagome hugged her tightly, and whispered in here ear secretively, "Go into my closet and open the green shoe box." She pulled her away, smiling as if she never said anything, "You are the best ever. See you when I get back, ok?" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away. She called back to Rin, still continuing to give her more instruction. "Oh, take care of Buyo! And-" Rin called out to them "Bye! Have fun….Don't kill each other!!"

Only after she was sure they were gone, did Rin dash into the closet in search of this green shoe box Kagome told her about. Sparing nothing, Rin tore through the closet with speed, until she finally found the box. She tossed off the lid onto the floor and pulled out the one envelope inside the box. She tore it open more carefully, and pulled out an old piece of wrinkled paper. It had Kagome's handwriting on it. It was a letter, addressed to her. Rin read it slowly

_"Rin,_

_If you are reading this, then it sounds like you've grown up huh? Wow…I wonder what you are like! No doubt you will remain the selfless innocent girl you have always been. See, today is the first day you've been here in this era. You haven't stopped crying! I decided on my own, against Sesshoumaru's knowledge, that it isn't fair for me to hold you here in my era. I decided that when you are old enough, wise enough, to make your own decisions, that I would let you. I don't know how old you are now, but you always were smart, so you probably know where this is going. If you want to go back to the feudal era, then taped to the bottom of my letter is a jewel shard. You know how I use them, and because your true time is the feudal era, you should have no problems getting back._

_As you can tell, this is all about choice. If you want to stay, I will gladly keep you as my little sister. If you want to go, I will always support you no matter where you go, or what you do. I don't want you to worry about me though. I've got Inuyasha remember, so I will be fine. I'll be happy. I want you to be happy too Rin. And when the time comes for you to read this, you will know what you need to do, and where you need to go._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_PS= Hey! I just wrote this last paragraph last night. Oh gosh I am getting married Rin!!! If you decide to go, stop by Kaedae's village. It's right by the well and it won't be hard to find. Also, Sesshoumaru did set his empire up, though I would talk to Kaedae for details. As said, don't feel pressured to go. If you want to stay here, please do. You are amazing…but I can't keep you caged up. Do what you think is best for you ok? And don't worry. If you have a jewel shard, in time, I will run into you again. Good luck Rin!"_

Rin folded the letter slowly, lost in thought. It had been so many years sense she had been in the feudal era. Eight years to be precise. Did she really belong there anymore? Then again, did she truly belong here in the future either?

Rin ran down to her room, quickly gathering her things before her logical half got a hold of her and forced her to think things through. She didn't want to think about it, that would just complicate things. Kagome was right though; she can't just stay caged here in Kagome's time. And Kagome had a double meaning with the jewel shard. It allowed her to come back to. Her leaving the future was not a final decision, she could always come back anytime she wanted to as long as she had it. She might as well visit, right? It would be nice to go back…and see Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin's mood lightened dramatically. Lord Sesshoumaru. It had been so long…not like time changed him, but it definitely changed her. It had been so long. Too long. At that moment, Rin's mind was made up. She was going back.

End of Chapter 1: More to Come!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! My name is Midnight, and this is my first published story. This is only chapter one though! I have a huge long story/plot line planned out and it is going to be good! Hope you guys liked it, though the real story has obviously just begun. I will be typing all night to get up part 2. (Part 2 and 3 is already written, I just write everything on paper, and then type it, so it takes a bit.) If you guys would please leave me comments or pointers…just let me know you are out there really…I would appreciate it so much! Enjoy the parts to come, cause it starts to pick up from here on and won't stop till the end! (Remember, comments and pointers people, comments and pointers.) Thanks guys!**

**~Midnight**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin continued grabbing things and shoving them into her bag. If she was going to be able to get out, she would have to leave before the wedding crowd dispersed throughout the area. She changed into her own school girl uniform and headed for the door. After looking carefully through the hall, she quietly traced down the hallway and carefully made her way to the shrine. As she exited the building, a voice stopped her. "Rin…?" It was Souta. "Rin, you leaving?" His voice rang with sadness like he already knew the answer. Kagome had probably told him. Leave it to her to make things difficult. Rin turned around, automatically defensive. She couldn't allow her mind to be changed. She had to go back. "Souta it's for the best. I don't belong here…I need to go back." Souta crossed his arms across his chest, staring down at her. Sense when did he become so tall? It was true she had grown up, but so had he of course. He spoke quietly, "Rin, you know you have a place here…" She cut him off, somewhat frustrated, "I know, I know! But I've got a place there too! And I've been kept from that place for eight long years! I had a family back there Souta! If you were to leave your family for eight years and had a chance to go back, you would…wouldn't you?" She almost whispered the last sentence, truly curious in his answer.

Souta sighed; looks of worry and fear in his eyes. He never responded. Rin nodded, "T…That's what I thought." She opened the door slowly, and walked out. Leaving Souta. Leaving Gramps. Leaving Tokyo. She walked to the well, sadder than she expected. She was going, no doubt in her mind, but she also knew she had no intention of going back. Why was it so hard to leave them? They weren't the people that she grew up with…yet…they were still her family. Rin smirked sourly. This was now the third family she would have to leave behind. Typical.

She pushed open the heavy wooden doors and walked to the edge of the well, jumping up onto the ledge "Rin! Rin wait!" It was Souta again. She did want to say goodbye this time.. She turned around. Souta stood with various weapons across his entire body. Rin looked at him in shock. "And this is…" He explained, handing them to her one by one, "These are for you. Kagome and I got them for you, you remember how dangerous that place is I'm sure." She nodded slowly, still in shock, as she grabbed her new artillery. Bow, quiver, and strap. Leather belt with a medicine/herb pouch and a sword. On the side of the belt was two notches for the Sai he handed her next. Rin gaped, "You two sending me off to war?! Dang!" Souta smirked, "Well ever sense you have been here, Kagome made sure you were getting training for various weapons in case you ever went back. Look, all here. Bow and Arrows…you took right to that, you worked with swords and various blades for four years, and you did Sai for the rest of the time. Not to mention your martial arts training off and on."

Rin now finished arming herself, glared at Souta. "Ok ok, you done bragging about me now? Please, compared to Lord Sesshoumaru I'm still just as weak. These weapons won't impress anyone." Souta frowned, "Well….keep them ok? For my sanity. You are like my sister…well…maybe cousin." Rin laughed, "Ok, I promise…thank you by the way." He nodded, "My pleasure. You sure you want to go Rin?" She nodded, "I've got to go. Especially with all my shiny new toys." Her smile quivered as she fought with her emotions, "B…goodbye Souta…" He frowned quickly, looking at the ground as he dug his foot in the dirt, "Bye…Rin." With a goodbye finally said, she jumped back up, and into the well. As she fell, the feeling quickly changed from falling to floating. An odd crystal light formed around her, sending a faint tingle through her body. Slowly, the light shined brighter and brighter until it was practically blinding, and suddenly disappeared. The feeling changed again. Rin wasn't moving. She was standing. She tapped her foot, knowing that feel. It was ground. Rin breathed in deeply, surprised by the fresh, intake of unsoiled air. She was back.

Rin climbed out of the well and smiled brightly as if she hadn't smile in years. Rin could see the village Kagome was talking about not too far away. She would have to find Kaedae, even if she knew a little bit about where Lord Sesshoumaru might be, it was more than what she knew now. She made her way into the village, taking a mental note of everything, trying to fill the void that the eight years had left. This was the way the land should be. No skyscrapers, no airplanes or squeaky highschoolers. This is where she belonged.

Lucky for Rin, Kaedae found her almost immediately and knew very well who she was. She called out to her, meeting her on the dirt path she was on, "There ye be! From the look of ye, I assume you are Rin." Rin nodded, smiling down at her school uniform. She was a dead giveaway. This would not do. How Kagome did it was, and always would be a mystery. The old woman continued, "Kagome told me ye would be coming. I have gifts for ye." Rin tried not to frown. "More gifts? …Miss Kaedae, I don't really need-" Kaedae laughed, waving her to follow, "Don't be foolish Rin, if ye plan on living here again, ye need my help." Rin sighed, following her "…Yes ma'am…"

They approached a quaint square cottage on the outer rim of the village. Kaedae smiled, "Don't be frightened child, come in!" Rin walked through the weak wooden door that resembled a large sheet of tree bark, and sat down on what she assumed was a floor mat. Kaedae shuffled through random trinkets across the room until she finally pulled up a small paper package. "Here ye be child" Rin nodded, extending a hand out slowly and grabbing the package from her. She slid of the paper, and unruffled a new outfit. It was durable, her size, and nice color. Best of all, it was clearly from this era. No ruffles, no tags..Perfect. Rin couldn't keep back her smile. Kagome knew her quite well apparently. After changing, Rin began lacing her weapons across her body, which felt more proper in her new outfit. Skirts and katanas just didn't mix. Kaedae nodded in approval, "Now ye look like ye are from around here. Like a true warrior." Rin looked down at herself proudly. This was the way it should be. "This is perfect" she mumbled quietly, more to herself than Kaedae. Rin sat down again, "So can you tell me where to go to find Lord Sesshoumaru? Kagome said that you would know better than her.." Kaedae looked out the window, way past any local place, that was for sure. "Far past here. He controls much of the Western Lands, just like his father. It's a great distance to be traveled. Are ye sure ye can handle such a task?" Rin nodded firmly, "I am ready, and more than able." She nodded back at her, and handed her a bundle of arrows, which Rin took gratefully. Kaedae escorted Rin out of the village, all the way to the outer edge of the forest, "If ye head onward towards that distant mountain, surely ye will end up in his land." With that, Rin headed off into the unknown.

Two full days has passed sense she last said goodbye to Souta and Kaedae. Though, being back in this time period made all of her senses come back to life. She was now more on guard and swifter than before. She could sense direction better and could remember things about certain plants and berries her mind had long locked away. The mountain never seemed to get any closer, though Rin didn't allow herself to become discouraged and continued traveling the dense lands. As she walked though a particularly dense forest, a large boom echoed through the forest. There was no mistake with a noise that loud. It was a demon. Rin tensed as adrenaline pursed through her. She wasn't afraid…just cautious. As long as she didn't bother the demon, they wouldn't bother her. Many villagers didn't understand that. Rin continued walking onward, simply planning on avoiding the situation altogether…but the noise followed her. Immediately, Rin began thinking of numerous options and scenarios, trying at all costs to avoid fighting with a demon. Though, it was clear the demon didn't want to fight either. They would have attacked by now if they did. This in mind, Rin whipped around quickly "Would you quit it-" She snapped, though quickly stopped herself, gapping. "Ah-Un? Is that you?!" She ran over and hugged the two-headed demon that was her childhood friend. Ah-Un seemed to smile at her like he used to, obviously happy she was back. Even though Ah-Un couldn't talk, Rin babbled away with excitement "I am so excited to see you! Has Master Jaken been treating you well?" She petted him tenderly, and smiling wildly.

She jumped onto the saddle, "Take me to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ah-Un flew up into the sky, sending butterflies soaring in Rin's stomach. It had been a long time sense she had been flying like this. As daylight faded into darkness, Rin found she couldn't sleep. She was far too excited, and there was far too much to see to fall asleep anyways. By the time sun rose, Rin was so grateful Ah-Un found her. It would have been a three day journey to walk just that far, and Ah-Un showed no sign of stopping yet. Time continued passing, proving to be a truly long journey. To be exact four full days of flying, Rin refusing to sleep any of it. It was a wonder how she didn't crash and sleep solid for days. Ah-Un did not approve her self-abusing act and tried to encourage her to sleep by flying more carefully and peacefully, though Rin didn't allow her eyes to close longer than a blink. Finally, the journey finished, Ah-Un grunted and soon shifted downwards to the ground. Rin, now wide-awake as ever, gleamed with joy. They were here!

Landing, Rin hoped down into the forest, grabbing the reins and leading Ah-Un carefully. Lord Sesshoumaru had a lot of land he watched, so in theory, she would run into someone that could take her to him, right? Before she even took five steps into the boundary line, she was jumped by two demons. One of them, apparently the leader of the two, growled at her, "Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" Rin tried to wiggle free, but even with all her martial arts training, she was nothing compared to two demons that held her captive. She glared at him angrily "Let me go! I am trying to find Lord Sesshoumaru!" The other one glared back at her, "What is your business with him, are you a spy from another village?" Ah-Un emerged from the forest, attempting to show her affiliation with him, though it was read wrong.

They looked at Ah-Un and then back at her in fury, "Ah-Un was kidnapped a few days back…it was you who stole him! You will pay!" Rin tried to explain, though in a matter of seconds they had her arms and legs tied up and her mouth gagged. They carried her further into the land, and out of the forest. For the first time, she got to see a small section of his land. It looked so…peaceful. She didn't get to look around long, they continued moving her, and when arriving to the apparent destination, pushed her forward onto a stage like area. They shoved her to the ground, and Rin fell down roughly. She could feel them take off her weapons and she glared at them with hatred. She didn't even get to use them yet!! When she got out of this mess, those idiots were the first to go! She could feel a small vibration through the old wooden stage as someone entered upon it. The two demons bowed lowly in respect, and explained the situation. As the figure neared, Rin could clearly make out the figure. It was…Master Jaken?! Yes! It was no mistake! Though…in this situation…it was very bad. He glared down at her, "What?! You are the cause of Ah-Uh's disappearance? This is unforgivable!" Rin flinched, knowing just how bad it sounded. Though she was frustrated at the same time, she couldn't talk with the gag in her mouth, and for the love of all things, how could he not recognize her?!

He grabbed her katana out, "This is a nice blade girl. I will honor you by killing you with this blade you treasure so much." His eyes narrowed, sending Rin into panic mode, "Justice will be served!" He lifted the blade high, as if preparing for a classic beheading. Rin clamped her eyes shut, screaming through the fabric in her mouth fearfully. Suddenly, a bright, white light forced her to open her eyes. The light was is a cord that whipped around her katana and slammed it down to the ground beside her, not severing her in half thankfully. Suddenly, as Rin put two and two together, her blood froze. She knew that bright light. As dust from the event settled, Rin started at the slowly appearing figure. Jaken turned around, "Is there a problem-" the dust cleared, allowing Rin to clearly see, her eyes hazing in shock. It was him... "Lord Sesshoumaru?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rin couldn't help but stare up at her defender in amazement. He was here, already saving her from all her problems. Just like he always had before. He looked the exact same, nothing changed about him. Eight years did nothing to either of them! Rin couldn't help but give a light smile. Nothing had changed, she could stay here. She could start right back where she picked up and follow him until the end of her days! Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed and pierced into Jaken. With the same voice that had lately only been in her dreams, he spoke with obvious anger, "Jaken, are you blind?" Jaken looked down at Rin with confusing, then rambled his reasonings quickly, "m'Lord, this girl kidnapped Ah-Un! I was only protecting these lands by restoring justice to this vile creature." Rin glared at him. Creature? Was that what he saw her as? Hmph. Sesshoumaru bent down and cut off the rope with his nails, and untied the gag around her mouth, leaving Jaken in shock. Rin stood up beside Sesshoumaru, smiling like she used to, hoping to jog Jaken's memory.

Jaken only questioned further, "Please m'Lord, I don't understand…" Sesshoumaru stared down at the ground in annoyance, "Can you not see that the girl before you is Rin?" Jaken's eyes widened, and he laughed slightly as if it were an obvious joke, "m'Lord, Rin is but a child! The girl here is clearly an adult!" Rin gaped, "Master Jaken! It's been eight years, I'm not a kid anymore!" Jaken jumped back slightly at the sound of her voice, and then looked at her closely. His face slowly faded into wonder, "Rin…It really is you!" Rin did a small curtsey, "Naturally…you know Master Jaken…you almost killed me!" Jaken crossed his arms, "You stole Ah-Un." Rin crossed her arms in return, "Did not. Ah-Un came to me." Sesshoumaru sighed, "Jaken, it's obvious Ah-Un left on his own accord, most likely to find Rin." Rin nodded, then remembered she still hadn't thanked Sesshoumaru yet. "And thank you for saving me…again." With no expression, he cut down to the problem, "Rin. Why are you here?" Rin flinched as if in trouble. Darn it. She was hoping he would just let her stay no questions asked. She slightly murmured, just wanting to get past the questioning, "Well, I missed this place…and Kagome made it so I could come back here…and…I just ..Do you want me to leave?" She finally asked sadly. Sesshoumaru ignored her question, and collected her weapons from the two demons that attacked her.

"Rin…What is this?" Rin made a small face. She was really in the hot spot now. She never had use for weapons before; it might look strange that she had some now. "Uh…weapons?" she stated, very very quietly. He rolled his eyes, handing them to her in exasperation. She explained anyways, wanting to prove that she wouldn't be a burden to him. Maybe if she could prove that, he wouldn't send her away. "Well I am not a kid anymore you know. I should be able to protect myself…after all I am seventeen now!" Rin was at first proud of her age that she was sure would impress him, though she quickly thought it over. Seventeen must have sounded so little to a demon like Sesshoumaru, who had been around for over a hundred years. She amended her words, "Well…In a few months, I will be eighteen!!" She once again frowned at her response. Still must've sounded puny. Sesshoumaru gave her one last look, and began to walk off. Just like he always had done before. After a few feet away, he stopped and turned his head over his shoulder, "Do as you wish, Rin." Rin shot up with happiness, "Right!" It really was like it had always been before. Nothing at all had changed. She would follow him until the end of time if she could. She chased after him, Jaken not far behind her. Acknowledging her presence, Sesshoumaru began to explain the lands and how things ran. He explained that nomadic humans would often camp in his land, believing it safer under his rule than off on their own. "Rin, would you like to live in the human residences?" She shook her head quickly, "I don't want to change anything." Sesshoumaru gave a small nod at her words, and continued moving.

Suddenly, now that all the adrenaline had stopped flowing through her from the previous events, Rin's body began to collapse from her lack of sleep. She all but fell to the ground, though Sesshoumaru easily caught her. He held her up, no trace of emotion disfiguring his face, "What is it Rin?" She sighed, fighting to stay awake now more than ever. "It's just sleep. I haven't slept in about a week quite literally. It's just now catching up with me I guess." She tried to be strong and continue moving onward, though she fell right back down. She looked up at him sorrowfully. She just wanted to prove she wouldn't be troublesome, and here she was collapsing on him! He looked down at her intensely, and stated simply as a command, not choice. "Sleep, Rin." Rin sighed, nodding her head sadly, though quickly forgot as a cloud of sleep made her crash quickly. Sesshoumaru held her carefully, and walked onward, not hindered by having to carry Rin. She looked so different. Her black hair, once untamed and mangled, now flowed gracefully to her back in elegant faint curls, and her face, no longer rounded but angled much like any other matured woman. She really had grown up.

"m'Lord, do you really think it wise to have Rin around again?" Jaken asked, surprised by the entire previous situation. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and answered after a moment of thought, "I will not force her to leave. She is doing no harm by being here." Jaken looked at the two of them suspiciously. Perhaps Rin was doing no harm now, but later if things should change…then what? Jaken followed Sesshoumaru as he took Rin to their camp in the forest. Sesshoumaru bent down to the ground and tenderly set her down, careful to not wake her up. He grabbed his mokomoko and placed it around her, watching her sleep for a few moments. She was back…but she was no longer a child. She was much different now…so much more than before. Jaken watched his master with concern as he stared at Rin, deeply concentrated. "m'Lord…?" Sesshoumaru seemed to snap back into place and looked at Jaken with disinterest. "I'm leaving. Watch over Rin."

Rin woke up much later, in a sea of puff by a flickering campfire, obviously late into the night. She rubbed her head, swishing her hair back behind her head. "Rin, you finally woke up!" The high voice of Jaken penetrated through the remaining sleepy haze. "M…Master Jaken?" She slowly managed to focus the light and see him sitting across the fire. Rin looked down, seeing Sesshoumaru's mokomoko placed around her. He always kept that with him until now apparently. Did he..? "Where is Lord Sesshoumaru at?" Rin asked quickly. Master Jaken sighed in anger. "He left me to watch over you! You are still so troublesome Rin! I-" he continued to rant on, though Rin didn't hear much of it. He left already? She just got here, and he was already off on some duty. No one knew where he left to, he just went. It wasn't fair of him! What if he were to get hurt or…Rin stopped herself.

This was the way it always was before. Nothing new with this behavior of his…so why was it bothering her now? She pursed her eyebrows in confusion, not ready to deal with this matter yet. She would face it later, after she had more sleep. But… "Master Jaken" she asked. He stopped rating and asked back, "What is it Rin?" She shrugged, trying not to think about it as she asked the question. "Did Lord Sesshoumaru…say where he was going? …Anything?" Master Jaken managed to keep a straight face for about a second, then began laughing hysterically "Lord Sesshoumaru?! Tell someone his business?! Of course not!" Rin frowned deeply, only concerning Jaken further. "Rin…what troubles you?" She put on a fake smile, careful not to bring up suspicion. "Oh…nothing. I'm just really tired still I guess. I'm going back to sleep ok?" And with that, she rolled back onto her side, hidden in an encampment of silver fur. Lord Sesshoumaru…

The next morning came slowly, to Rin's advantage, as she slowly awoke from the nights sleep. She was pretty sure she was finally caught up, alert and awake quickly. She looked over at Jaken, who watched her narrowly. She looked at him in alarm, "Don't you ever sleep?!" He nodded surely, "Of course I do, but demons don't need it like humans do. You need sleep every day…but for a demon, a week or so without sleeping does it no harm." Rin sighed, fixing her hair again. "I see…" The night did Rin nothing but good. She was able to plan through the darkness, and by the time morning came, her plan was flawless. "Master Jaken?" she stated quietly, standing up and stretching. "Can I go take Ah-Un out to get him some food?" Jaken smiled, instantly relieved. "Please do! Ever sense you left Ah-Un has been so stubborn to me! He won't do anything I tell him to!" Jaken narrowed his eyes in frustration, poking the ashes crossly. Rin waved "Alright I'm off then!" She walked into the forest where she had first came in, hoping to find Ah-Un. "Hey…Ah-Un…you there?" She called out into the open air, knowing she would be heard. Almost immediately, Ah-Un flew down from the sky and landed beside her.

She smiled gratefully and petted him carefully. "Ah-Un, we leaving again." The demon backed up its head in surprise, staring at her with wide curious eyes. She explained, "I just need you to take me to Lord Sesshoumaru…it's important…I think."  
She stated slowly, not even quite sure the reasoning herself. Ah-Un, not quite agreeing with her just yet, watched her. She sighed, "Please Ah-Un, just this once!" Rin gave him her best puppy eyes, and he fell for it with a sigh. "Yes!" she laughed childishly, hoping up on his saddle. Rin had no clue what she was doing. Rin didn't know the outcome. All she knew was that she was going to be beside Sesshoumaru, no matter what.

End of Chapter Three: More to come!

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Hope you are liking everything so far! Also, thank you for that review! The moment I read it, I started typing up this part. I like hearing from you guys, what can I say? As said, there is more to come, but it might be a bit before part four comes out. I haven't written it yet! I know the plot and all, I just hope it comes out on the paper ok. Again, thank you all, and please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ah-Un flew up into the air, Rin staring onward towards an unknown destination. He was out there somewhere…and she would find him. He couldn't just leave and never ask for help. Even Sesshoumaru would need backup every now and then…right? Rin couldn't help but frown. What service could she provide a demon…let alone one as strong as Sesshoumaru? If Sesshoumaru couldn't fight someone off, did she even stand a sliver of a chance? The answer was painfully obvious, and stirred deeply in her stomach most of the flight. She tried to find the real reason she was leaving to chase after him, seems how it clearly wasn't to help him fight. Though Rin believed it was a simple question that she didn't even have to think too deeply about to answer, it became the exact one that she pondered for hours and hours straight. No answer. Nothing made sense as to the purpose of her leaving. This only served to frustrate her. There was a reason for everything…what was hers, and why was it so complicated that she couldn't figure it out?

Ah-Un landed too quickly, and slightly caught Rin off guard. She hoped to have figured out her answer before they arrived at the destination, that way she could justify herself if Sesshoumaru were to question her. Rin, slightly still dazed in thought, hopped down from Ah-Un and surveyed the land. Much different from the land she left. The land was desert like, though had many shrubs and rocks that covered the area. "So this is where he came to?" Rin asked Ah-Un, more as a statement than an actual question. Lord Sesshoumaru would kill her; this was such a bad idea. Especially seeming as she didn't have a reason in the first place. The idea of making him upset at her sent a chill through her bones. He could send her back if he wanted. She was to mature to stay where unwelcome. If he told her to go back, she would, no questions asked. She just hoped it wouldn't get to that point. Ah-Un nodded down at her, signifying her was leaving. Rin inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down from all her building frustration. "Alright, thanks Ah-Un…" The demon rolled his eyes in response, seeming to agree with her that this entire expedition would bring nothing but trouble. Quickly, he flew off, leaving all resulting problems for her to deal with.

Rin walked into the land, hoping to just see him and be able to find him that way. Immediately, out of frustration, she began to ask herself the why's that she couldn't answer before. Him leaving had never been an issue to her before, and it still shouldn't be! It was his business and his life. He never followed her around and demanded to know every detail of her life. It was only fair that she treat him with the same respect…why couldn't she? Why? Rin became more agitated at herself the more she thought about it. It was so simple. Just look at her motive…but what was her motive? She couldn't even figure that out! After about another hour of her beating herself up and frustrating herself to no end, she was ready to break. When she came back, she told herself that it would all be the same. It would all fall into place, right where it was before. The next day, it seemed as if it were all falling apart! Rin just wanted to be close to him, was scared when he left…why?! She never was like that before. Couldn't people usually understand themselves?

Rin crippled her way onward and sat down on a boulder, trying to sort everything out and pull herself together. Suddenly, without even knowing she was going to, she started crying. Sobbing. Uncontrollably. Why was she crying? She wasn't hurt in anyway, no one had said or done anything to her. She should be fine…but she wasn't! Now not able to answer that question either, Rin found herself crying even harder. Nothing was the way it was before. She couldn't be who she was before. She couldn't mold herself to be that person, no matter how bad she wanted to be. Suddenly, Rin could feel a presence sit behind her, back to back. Quickly by trained reflex, Rin drew out her katana and jumped around, holding her blade defensibly to the intruder. With equal speed, they got up and drew their own blade effortlessly, slamming it against hers to prevent her from attacking. Rin recognized the character quickly, though was so confused and frustrated she didn't dare drop her sword. If she could just keep him away physically…then maybe mentally she could block him out, until she had everything sorted and figured out. He noted her action of still raising her blade at him, and looked up at her with concern, "Rin, what' wrong? Why are you crying?" he stated slowly, as if to a animal that was frightened or wounded. She looked into his amber eyes sadly, and let her tears fall freely. It was his fault…somehow. She was sure of it. All this bluster of emotion collectively danced around him. She didn't want to be close to him right now, being so weak. She wanted him far away. But…he didn't do anything wrong!

Sesshoumaru continued watching her, trying to read her to find out why she was crying like she was. He sheathed his sword, advancing towards her. Rin held her katana up, more defensive then before. She spoke harshly, "Don't! Just…I'm fine ok?! Just leave me alo-" In one small step, not hindered by a frail mortals katana, he slapped his hand across the blade and knocked it from her grip, over 10 feet away. She looked at the sword, far from her reach, pained expression on her face. Sesshoumaru walked up closer to her, and taking a great effort to make his voice sound gentler, he slowly stated, "Rin. What's. Wrong. Why are you crying?" Rin's golden eyes shot open at his voice, and started tearing up all over again. Why? Why was she crying? Why did she come here? Why did she care about where he was? "I don't know!!" she shrieked, turning around to run. If he wouldn't leave her alone, she would run away. In the state she was in, it made sense at the time. Sesshoumaru sighed, and before she even got away two feet, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back around, right into his chest like he did when she was younger. She would have a nightmare, or it would be thundering and lightning outside, and he would run to him in tears. Scared to death, she expected him to somehow make it all better. His solution was simple. He would just pick her up and continue on with the journey, while she would bury herself in his chest until the storm passed. Never really effected the powerful demon, and always seemed to soothe her from whatever the problem was at the time.

Unlike then, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if him being a support beam for her would help. She wasn't a kid that needed someone to help them survive a scraped knee or explain that there were no monsters he couldn't kill if they came after her…these were real problems now. Ones that a simple pat on the back or smile wouldn't fix. Regardless his doubt, slowly, Rin's raging mood seemed to calm into a mere sniffle after time. He pulled her back, greeted by red puffy eyes, and tear streaked cheeks. He wasn't aware, but he made a small face, seeing hers, and immediately Rin laughed, wiping her eyes. "That bad huh?" she squeaked out, continuing to wipe away the non-existent tears. Sesshoumaru looked back down to her katana and picked it up for her, Rin automatically trying to explain her behavior when he looked back at her. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't really mean to…I mean I know that you could…I just didn't want you to…." She sighed, "I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru, taking careful measures to show no expression, tagged a mental note. Not everything about her had changed. When she was stressed, she rambled on and on, not finishing a single one of the million sentences she blurted out. He handed the katana to her, still showing no expression to her. She grabbed it shyly, staring at the ground as if in trouble. She sheathed it slowly; causing Sesshoumaru to have a small smirk he couldn't retain himself from. The idea of Rin believing she was some strong warrior that needed that much weaponry was laughable, if not hilarious. Just how dangerous was Kagome's time that an innocent mortal would need to know that much?

Rin thought over the entire event that just transpired with embarrassment. Sure she could be emotional sometimes, have a good cry, but never like that. She had never been so emotional like that, for no explanation. It reminded her of the girls at Kagome's school she often made fun of. Crying so hard, for no reason. She thought they were complete idiots, but now… Her eyes narrowed in agony. Of course Sesshoumaru would have to see her at her lowest point. Of course he would have to watch her have a mental break down. How could it be any different? Rin pursed her lips in frustration, mainly pouting, that karma would pull such a dirty trick on her. "Is something wrong Rin?" he asked, watching her as she thought through the event. As if she snapped out of it, she looked up at him with the same bright eyes he remembered "Nope…at least…not that I can comprehend…" her voice trailed off at the end, obvious that she was thinking about it all over again. Sesshoumaru began to walk off causally, "Come Rin. Let's be off." Rin nodded and within a few short steps was caught up with him, compared to the sprint she would have had to make as a child. Rin walked beside Sesshoumaru silently, trying to sort out her questions in a more productive, and less traumatizing manner.

As they continued walking, Sesshoumaru often took side-glances at Rin. What was she thinking about that held all of her attention so intensely? Surely it had to do with her crying so hard back there. At first he had assumed that something bad had happened back in his lands, though he shortly realized that she was there by will. By chance was she just homesick? No, if so, she would have just said so flat out, and not have been so defensive when he tried to approach her. He continued to test out his theories in his mind, trying to solve the puzzle Rin's emotions had set up for him. Sesshoumaru mentally stopped himself, noticing how quickly he became wrapped up in her problems. Her problems weren't his business, and it wasn't fair for him to pry into her life like that. After all, it would be hard for him to analyze her anyways. She was so different. Practically everything she did reminded him of that. She was more opinionated and willful then before. Her strange behavior…not out of place…but not as he remembered, kept him guessing about her random quirks she acquired through the years. He took another side-glance and added another change to the mental list. Rin had always followed behind him, but now without even realizing it, she walked beside him. None of the changes felt wrong though, in fact, he almost found himself to enjoy her company on a different level. Not as someone he had to watch over as a parent, but instead, as an interesting friend, in some form or another.

Rin interrupted his thoughts, with a shocking word that surprised both Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Hey Sesshoumaru?" Rin quickly stopped herself, even Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the look of shock from his face. His eyes quickly narrowed, clearly not in anger, but as if he were trying to read her…like he was confused. It took Rin only a split second to start rambling out her sentence fragments, "Oh my gosh-! I just called you Sesshoumaru, god I'm such an idiot!! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I just…I respect you I swe…Oh please don't be mad I'll never do it again-" Sesshoumaru watched her with interest, putting small puzzle pieces together in his head. He had a mere theory, that was it, but he would watch her more closely, see if he was right. That being decided, he spoke out above her panicking voice, "Rin." He cut her off, allowing a small smirk to fall over his lips, "Call me as you wish." It was incredible; the things that seemed so trivial to him set her off as if it were the end of the world. He continued, wanting to express his point clearly, "I don't need a title from a mortal to prove anything. Calling me by my name alone does me no harm. Now, what were you going to ask?" Rin stayed silent for a moment, surprised by his answer. Rin mumbled out, feeling as if she weren't worthy to ask him the following question, "Well…I was asking…you see…umm…" He looked down at her, telling her with his eyes to get on with it. She swallowed in preparation, then quickly said the sentence, almost too fast for comprehension "What was so important up here that made you leave?" Sesshoumaru had to take a moment to separate the words, and after deciphering them, looked down at her again in surprise. Bold little thing wasn't she…that was for certain.

So she was asking about his whereabouts and the whys behind it all? He couldn't help but give a small chuckle, alarming Rin. He never had laughed around her before. "Why are you laughing?" she shrieked out in fake frustration. "I'm being serious!" she hissed out, glaring at him with dagger eyes. This only caused Sesshoumaru to laugh even harder, the idea of this mortal Rin now threatening him twice in one day, even though he could easily crush her. Rin crossed her arms, glaring at even more viciously, "It's not polite to laugh at people Sesshoumaru." The fact that she could call him Sesshoumaru seemed to make her feel powerful, and for a moment a small smirk came to her lips. Sesshoumaru forced himself to be more serious, "What was I doing?" he asked, repeating the question. Rin instantly dropped her angry front, eyes lighting up. She nodded dramatically with excitement. Sesshoumaru looked at her face on, smirking even wider, "Nothing you should be concerned with." He watched her face wrinkle in a sour disappointment, and he began laughing lightly all over again.

Rin continued to pout and re-crossed her arms. "That's not fair…" she grumbled, taking her disappointment out on a small pebble, which she kicked out in front of her. Sesshoumaru shook his head, entertained by her. "The real question is, why did you come here?" Rin's blood froze as the familiar question entered into her brain, though she quickly relaxed. If he didn't answer, why should she? She (rather childishly) stuck her tongue out at him, mimicking him by speaking with a deeper form of her smooth girly voice, "Nothing you should be concerned with…"

End of Part IV: More to Come! (Diana read note cause I wrote a paragraph dedicated to you :D )

**Author's Note: Hello again! Finally got this up for everyone. Thank you for your comments and please continue to do so. I noticed part III was shorter than the rest so I was very careful to make sure this one was full size. Actually, so far this is the longest chapter, and rightfully so, because it is finally picking up. (As you can hopefully tell..) Anywho, keep looking back here,because I will try to get up part V before Sunday for all of you who are on the edge of you seat. I am estimating that this story will have about ten chapters...I am really excited about the ending and have gotten some good ideas from my friends.**

**Which leads me to my first thank you section. This goes out to Diana, my best friend in the ENTIRE world (out of what, like 5? Lucky you!) You rock serious socks and no one could ask for someone better than you. Don't get bogged down by people that tell you to be someone different. You know what works and what doesn't, and when you are confused....have a freshmen test it out. Better their life screwed up than yours right? Anyhow, I want to thank you here, cause you are pretty much my writing manager (kinda like Shigure..we all know I'm lazy enough) and you tell me when I spell something wrong. To my readers, this girl will call me just to tell me that I mispelled something. She will deny it, but I am telling you it true! Either way girl, you are the best and I love you like a fat boy loves cake! Nom Nom Nom :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" Jaken exclaimed, running up to him instantly. Jaken bowed in respect, then noticed Rin beside him. He pointed at her, "Rin!!" he shrieked. Rin looked down at the small imp in confusion. "Yes, Master Jaken?" He sighed sorrowfully, deeply stressed, "Rin I thought something happened to you. I was sure that Lord Sesshoumaru would destroy me when he came back!"Rin nodded, somewhat feeling bad for him. Though if she told him she was leaving, he wouldn't have ever allowed it. She had to go secretly. After a moment of silence between the classic trio, Sesshoumaru turned to leave, though Jaken quickly implored him to stay. "Lord Sesshoumaru, there has been trouble sense you left!" Sesshoumaru turned back around, looking down at Jaken with concentration. "Explain." he stated simply.

Jaken nodded grimly, telling of the horrifying event that scared Rin quickly. She still wasn't quite used to the horrors and wars of this era. She knew how to fight...fight well, but actually having to use it for more than self defense? The idea scared her! Apparently, a strong demon called Daisuyomi was gathering demon solders against Sesshoumaru to take over the Western Lands. Jaken continued explaining the new problems, "Rumor has it that he already has over three hundred, and will be headed this way by the end of the week! He plans to attack you and take over your lands m'Lord!" Sesshoumaru recognized the name, repeating it slowly as he was trying to remember who it was, "Daisuyomi?"His face quickly returned to its normal relaxed state, obvious he had figured out who his new rival was. Rin cocked her head to the side, watching his eyes cloud over in thought. "Sesshoumaru...?" she whispered, not really even sure if she wanted to know the details. Jaken looked at Rin in shock, not believing that she called him by such an informal manner. Though to his surprise, Sesshoumaru didn't even blink. Was this acceptable somehow? Why did he allow her to address him like that? He looked back and forth at the two with a seed of concern, until Sesshoumaru grabbed his attention, not even bothering to try to explain things to Rin. He knew it would only upset her. "Gather the guards and troops we have. Prepare them for battle- I myself will-"

Jaken interrupted him "Nonsense Lord Sesshoumaru! There is no need for you to dirty you hand with such a puny matter. Allow me to take control of this upstart! Leave it to me and you will see the enemy trembling before you on their knees!" Jaken ended his sentence rather loudly, getting excited just by the idea of battle. Rin stared up at Sesshoumaru, hanging on whatever his answer would be. If he let Jaken take command, he would be out of the problem. Sesshoumaru noticed Rin's gaze, and looked straight at her, as if talking to her and answering her thoughts, though he was technically speaking to Jaken. "I will not trouble myself further with this. Do as you see fit." Sesshoumaru concentrated on Rin for a few moments longer, and then just walked away. Rin could feel her face heat up as she continued to watch him. He was staring at her for so long...it was so unnerving! Rin still stayed bonded to the fading image of Sesshoumaru as she spoke to Jaken. "Master Jaken...who is this Daisuyomi? It looked as if Sesshoumaru already knew him.." Jaken once again noticed that she simply called him Sesshoumaru, though answered all the same, "That lowlife demon? Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru does know him. He is a demon from Sesshoumaru's past. They crossed blades long ago...far before you were even born. Daisuyomi is a sly, cunning demon. He usually is armed with a large group of followers that go before him, while from the background, he waits until the right moment to attack. Sadly for him, he didn't know how strong Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru beat him, but spared his life."

Rin wrinkled her face in confusion. "Master Jaken that makes no sense! If Sesshoumaru spared him, wouldn't that make him grateful to him? Why does he want to take over the lands? If he wants an empire so bad, can't he start from the beginning like everyone else?" Jaken shook his head, eyes closed stubbornly. "No. Sesshoumaru defeating him challenged his pride, and he vowed that one day, he would rise up and destroy Sesshoumaru... taking all that he owned from beneath him. It looks like after all this time, he is finally going to attempt to fulfill his words." Rin rolled her eyes at the tail. What a petty demon. Holding a grudge after all this time? Ridiculous! "...Can't he just get over it?" Rin asked, still not quite understanding why it was such a big issue. Jaken's eyes narrowed as he howled in laugher at her question, "A demon...get over it?! Ha! Never in a million years!" he gasped for air and rolled around on the ground, still laughing at her question. Rin glared down at the tiny imp, crossing her arms. "Well if all you want to do is laugh at me, then I am leaving!"

Rin marched onward into the forest, leaving Jaken behind, who was still laughing. She immediately wished she weren't so prideful; she had no clue where anything was in the lands. If she got lost, someone would have to come fetch her, and that would be incredibly embarrassing! Even as she thought this, she continued storming away from the imp, deeper and deeper into the forest. She thought over the new event, thankful to not have the pressures of Sesshoumaru and Jaken beside her. This Daisuyomi...if Sesshoumaru defeated him once, then surely he could do it again..but... Rin sighed sadly. Rin always believed that once Sesshoumaru had his empire, he wouldn't need to fight anymore. Wasn't that the point of having one? She never really thought about the fact that he would have to defend it from others. It frustrated her. Made her worry. She didn't want him to take off again and go do some business that only he himself knew about. Rin wandered aimlessly through the forest, far from anything recognizable. As she explored, she could slowly be able to make out the sound of moving water. She decided that it would be a good way to find her way back if need be, and headed for the sound. The closer she got, the louder it became. Not roaring loud like a waterfall, just louder. Maybe like a large creek or river. When she finally came to the source of the noise, she followed the moving water down, until it came to a stop at a crystal clear lake. The trees surrounded the area densely, but inside of it, nothing but the water and grass. A little haven in the middle of dense dark woods. The water was surrounded by a border of large white rocks, and in the lake, small fish and other crustacean swam freely in schools merrily. And in the middle? That was the biggest surprise of all.

Standing plainly in the water, lost in thought as it seemed, stood Sesshoumaru. Rin gasped and backed up behind the tree she was by, hiding herself. As if that would actually work for someone like Sesshoumaru? He didn't even bother to look at her, just stated plainly, "I know you are there Rin. You can come from behind that tree." Rin blushed deeply as she stepped out from her safe haven, sputtering out excuses "I wasn't stalking you...I was just walking around because Master Jaken started laughing at me, and when I heard the water, I followed it. ...I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to follow you!" After finishing her two second explanation, she exhaled out her stress, less alarmed than before. She shyly stepped out, and into the water, regretting it instantly. How Sesshoumaru was in there without being bothered by wet clothes and shoes was beyond her. Her feet were instantly soaked and water sloshed into her shoes, and her pants clung to her immediately. Regardless the annoying situation, she continued moving into the water to meet him. She stood beside him, looking up at him. "Yes Rin?" he asked, looking down at her. Why did she come out here to him? The water didn't concern her, and it was obvious by the look on her face that she wasn't enjoying it at all. Rin's teeth chattered quickly, "It's cold!! What are you doing out in the middle of the water?" Rin crossed her arms across her body, trying to warm herself up from the cold water surrounding her. The water was only a few inches below his thighs, though on  
Rin went up to her hips. He looked back down at her, entertained as usual by her behavior that fascinated him, "Same thing you are: standing." Rin glared up at him quickly, staring at him without saying anything for a while. He was always so elusive to her. Couldn't he trust her with something as simple as this? Was it such a secretive part of his life that he couldn't tell her why he was in the middle of a freezing cold lake? Jerk.

Rin snapped her head to the side, "Hmph." she snorted out. Sesshoumaru allowed himself to smile, knowing it wouldn't be seen by Rin's turned face. The more he was around her, the easier he found himself relax around her. It almost set a...possessive...feeling of her. It was everything about who she was now, and it was nothing like when she was a child. Though this alarmed him, he refused to let it change his relationship with her...but as long as Rin didn't see...he could justify himself. As if timed just perfectly, a small crawdad swam forward and rested on Rin's foot. Not doing any harm to her, just sitting there. Quickly, Sesshoumaru learned one of Rin's tiny fears that ruled her life. At first, there was a deadly still silence, where her eyes widened to full circles. A sharp intake of air was his only warning. Then, "OH MY GOD!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! OH MY GOD...SESSHOUMAR HELP ME!!!!" she screamed loudly in a terrified squeal, alarming even Sesshoumaru himself. Rin danced around in the water, shrieking and shaking her feet. The crawdad crawled off innocently and swam away, though Rin was still petrified by the tiny creature, and did not stop her sudden spout. She ran forward, hoping through the arctic waters, until she hoped right into the deep end, and splashed down deep beneath the water.

Sesshoumaru took a quick advance forward to help Rin, though she quickly came above the surface with a mortified gasp. "C-c-cold..." she shuttered, swimming back to the shallow end as quickly as she could. Sesshoumaru watched her, absolutely speechless. What. Was. That. He never knew Rin was afraid of the tiny creatures...then how she reacted...and fell into the water...and came back up with that look on her face. Sesshoumaru immediately laughed lightly, which for someone as silent as Sesshoumaru, was a big deal. In most cases, Rin would gasp in offense like before, and storm away, though now all she could think of was getting out of the deep freezing water. She sloshed back to Sesshoumaru's side, and stood there chattering loudly. Drenching like a drowned abandoned cat. Rin didn't even look up at him, half way from embarrassment, the other half from being freezing cold and concentrated on warming up. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, shaking his head. Even to him, a demon, he could sense the water was cold, which meant it was very close to freezing point. (It was only early spring after all.) Rin was still by him, even though she was no doubt frozen cold. He was instantly reminded of his theory, and it rang in his head fearfully. Why was Rin so attached to him, following him, wondering why he was doing this or that, why she got so flustered around him, why she didn't get up out of the water, just so she could stand beside him? It was so simple, yet incredibly dangerous. Rin loved him. She didn't even know it yet though.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in thought. Of course. He, without even thinking about it, picked her up bride style, knowing she needed to get out of the water quickly. She wouldn't leave though if he was still here."Rin you are such an idiot.." he mumbled beneath his breath, not even sure if she heard him or not. Though it really wasn't meant for her ears anyway. She would just assume it was about the water if she did hear him, though he was referring to something much deeper than water. Loving a demon? That was suicide for a mortal. Without even knowing it, she put herself in such danger. He was danger to her, and with his position in the era, she was a glowing target to all enemies. He was instantly frustrated with her, but...it wasn't in a bad way. Because it really wasn't even about her, it was him. How did he feel about her? She wasn't the only one that acted strangely around him. He couldn't deny his change in behavior. Surely it was just because she aged though...their relationship could be different. The sentance stopped Sesshoumaru's thought process for a small moment. She was grown up now, she had every right to have a love life...

Rin didn't even object to his actions of picking her up, she just pulled herself closer to him trying to absorb his body heat, shivering uncontrollably. She had her eyes clamped shut, just concentrating on trying to keep warm. Sesshoumaru looked down at her frail self, not able to stop himself from staring at her. She was pretty...beautiful even. She could have any man she wanted to with enough effort. Rin suddenly coughed, drawing his attention out of his internal thoughts and onto her. Her cheeks were already flushed and he could feel her body temperature fluctuate irregularly. She was already beginnig to be effected by the water. Mortals were so sensitive. Sesshoumaru was instantly concearned, not knowing how her body would take to the change, and sped up his pace. Rin continued shivering in his arms, "S-sesshoumaru....it-it's so c-c-old..." she mumbled out. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, worry plaguing his face, he whispered, "I know Rin. We'll be back soon." He pulled her closer to his body, with no objection from Rin. He couldn't help but notice feel of her body against his with a slight shock, though shook it from his head quickly, nearing the edge of the forest. He ran into Jaken instantly, who jumped back in suprise seeing Rin in such conditon "m'Lord, what happened to-" "Jaken get some hot water. Rin's body tempature is still dropping." The small imp nodded quickly, understanding how serious the situation was, and ran off immediately. Rin clutched onto him tightly, coughing loudly, no longer any words to express that she was extreemly cold. Did she-? Sesshoumaru gave a small shake to the girl in his arms. Unconcious."Hold on Rin.."

End of Chapter V: More to Come!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ...One word about this chapter....Wow! So I hope you guys love this chapter cause I am in my seat squealing right now like the fan girl I am! Lot of good moments in this chapter. Please tell me how much you like it too, cause I am a sucker for feedback! Also I started another story, so I may have problems balancing the two. But don't worry, this story is not forgotten. As said, I hope you love this chapter. It is so Rin, and so Sesshoumaru, and it only gets better next chapter. Wait and see...in the mean time, comment m'kay? Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru carried her into one of the larger buildings that he used for all business meetings; land reports, business, council, etc. The building also included a large bathhouse for the permanently residential, and nomadic mortals. It was really open for anyone however, and this was his obvious motive at the moment. The bathhouse section itself was just an over sized room, filled with a giant large pool filtered by the moving spring water, and separate side rooms for more individual use. The individual rooms had a large tub spacious enough for one person easily. Sesshoumaru intended to use one of these, as the water could be heated more easily than the entire pool. Jaken scurried out of a corner room, still alarmed by the situation Rin was in "The water has been prepared for her m'Lord…but what happened?" Sesshoumaru, by surprise, found himself explaining it out to him. Not even he understood the purpose of his explanation. "Water. Cold water. She got soaked and her body temperature has kept dropping. Mortals are so frail. She is already unconscious."

Sesshoumaru moved the girl in his arms, seeing if she by chance may have woken back up. It was then that he noticed how thick her clothes were. Like armored leather, except thicker. No doubt it had soaked in the cold water like a sponge. It would be difficult for the hot water to transfer in with it being so thick, and already dripping with cold water. Sesshoumaru thought to himself for a few moments, trying to decide what to do about the situation. He had planned on taking her, but she needed to get out of her clothes for the heat to take any effect...and just the thought of him being responsible for such a task sent his head spinning in directions he dare not think about. He looked down at Rin, slightly frustrated at the entire situation. If she were still a kid it would be so much easier, but things were so different now. "Jaken, are there any female attendants on staff today?" Jaken responded plainly, not really even understanding why he was being asked. "No, they are all in their villages, celebrating the arrival of spring. They have a large festival prepared and…" Jaken trailed off at the end, seeing his master's face twist into disapproval. "m'Lord? …." Sesshoumaru had begun to walk off towards the room, mentally cursing at himself and Rin for putting him in such a position. He carefully sat Rin down on one of the chairs in the room, and stared at her for a long while, hoping that maybe she would just appear in the tub by magic. But what else could he do? Was it really his place to strip her down, claiming 'it was for your own good'? No. There had to be a better way. Sesshoumaru moved her kimono top down her shoulder, checking to see if it was just skin or more fabric. He was instantly relived to see a shade of dark blue underneath it. (Think of the white underneath Inuyasha's fire rat fabric…same concept) Much better.

Sesshoumaru, with not near as many qualms, carefully removed the thick outer layer of her clothing, shaking is head at it. She had more weapons than he did. What would she do with them anyhow? She didn't need to wear this ridiculous armor fabric. Did she think he couldn't protect her? There was nothing he couldn't save her from in a physical sense, it only confused him as to why she needed so much. He remembered what she first said, how she was 'almost eighteen in a few months'. As if it meant that her being eighteen made it so she was on her own from then on. Absolutely not. He would not allow her to be fighting in such dangerous situations. Though as he moved her, he was amazed at how light and….breakable…she was. She was a frail mortal, beautiful by all means, but with a quick tap of his wrist and he could break her in half. And for the first time, he was able to see what the thick leather had been hiding from him. The Rin he once knew was now an angel faced, hourglass figured, pale skinned woman. Sesshoumaru could barely keep himself from staring at her. Why would she hide herself in all her weapons and armored parka?

Not letting himself get too carried away in his thoughts, he dismissed the issue and picked her up again, gently placing her into the warm water. He watched her silently, for any trace of movement or change in her body. It shouldn't take too long for her to regain body temperature, if it was jumpstarted like this. After about five or so minutes, Rin shifted ever so slightly, squinting her eyes tightly as she came to. Sesshoumaru noted her kimono, and mentally grudged. Not as bad as it could be…but this would be hard to explain to her. Rin slowly opened tiny cracks through her eyes, looking tiredly into the water, focusing her spinning world. "Sess….Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered tiredly, after managing to see him somewhat. "Where….what happ…my head is- whoah." Rin squeaked, looking down at herself. It was rather alarming to her that she was missing half of her clothes, and she sank deeper into the water quickly. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, she put it together almost instantly, saving him the trouble. "Did I pass out? Sorry…must've been really awkward on you." Sesshoumaru gaped down at her, then stared into the floor, somewhat embarrassed. At least Rin didn't think he was trying to rape her. Rin laughed lightly, "Sesshoumaru it's ok, I'm not mad…it's kinda weird and all…slightly awkward…but who cares? I still have this kimono, though it kinda looks black now huh?" She allotted the issue with another small laugh, then her face switched as the full effect of her being sick hit her.

She touched her throbbing forehead, wincing at the constant throb in her head. She gave a small groan of, more frustration than anything else, alerting Sesshoumaru. "Rin are you ok?" She almost glared at him, before she realized demons don't get sick. He wouldn't understand what it was like. "Sesshoumaru?" Rin's amber eyes hazed slightly as she spoke his name, fighting to stay awake. He looked up at her, more focused. He liked her calling him by just his name. He wanted her to. He couldn't describe it, but just the fact that a mortal wasn't afraid to address him as a friend, not a master…it was addictive. "Yes Rin?" She gave a tired smile, "You've never been sick before, have you?" He shook his head with a prideful smirk. "No. Demons don't bear such weaknesses. We don't have to fight to keep homeostasis. But for you, the slightest change is life threatening." Rin nodded in agreement, hoping to explain it to the uncaring demon. "Well everything is always spinning if you move to fast, or just for no reason at all. You just get dizzy suddenly. Your head feels like it is trying to explode from the inside out, you are really weak and your entire body just aches." Sesshoumaru thought over her words, trying to remember all the times she was sick from her childhood. He walked over to her, leaning down over her in concern. "Rin, is that how you feel?" Rin's face heated up, seeing Sesshoumaru so close to her. She nodded quickly and shyly, sinking even lower into the water. He sighed, then moved onto the chair. "Well I'm sorry."

Rin sighed again, letting her heart decelerate from the three seconds before. She shook her head sourly. Of course he would make this his fault. "Sesshoumaru, you aren't perfect." She shrugged her shoulders, sloshing her hands through the warm water. Sesshoumaru shot up his head, shocked by her statement, slightly confused. After a moment, Rin recognized she needed to explain. "Well, I mean this entire situation…it's life. Bad stuff happens….just because they happen. No reasons why, they just do. You can't beat yourself up because, even in your power, you can't stop life. You can't stop me from being an idiot. And if this is the worst thing that ever happens to me, I'll turn out ok. But you can't just apologize and make it your fault. You're not the savior of the world, you're just one person. …Granted you are incredibly strong, but that doesn't mean you have the obligation to be perfect." She narrowed her eyes in thought and added in one last sentence "Even you are entitled to have weaknesses…Sesshoumaru." She rubbed her head again, no doubt sick. Sesshoumaru ran her words through her head, absolute shock written plainly across his face. No one had ever dared say things like that to him before. Not that they didn't care…they were just afraid of his power. But Rin. A mortal above all things, didn't even think twice before saying it as if it were normal conversation. He wanted that. He wanted someone that wasn't afraid of him and his power. Someone that would say it like it was, just because it was truth. She didn't consider the outcome, and why should she? Truth was truth. Though if there was one thing she was for certain right about, it was the fact that she was an idiot. A beautiful, breakable idiot.

The sound of water pricked his ears and out of the realm of his thoughts. He looked up at Rin, who stood out of the tub now, wobbling back and forth. 'Dizzy' as she explained it, he was assuming. He stood up, taking off his kimono top for her. "Here." He handed it to her, which alarmed Rin slightly. "Uh…Sesshoumaru?" She stated, more than obviously confused. He grabbed her old clothes, cold as ice from the lake water. "If you get back into these, you'll just have to go right back into the tub…so take mine ok? Plus I don't think you want to be walking around in just that any how." Referring to her small, blue underlying kimono that was barely decent. She glared at his comment and grabbed at the colored fabric of and wrapped it around herself quickly. The room held an odd tension between the two. "..Thank you.." Rin couldn't help but notice how tall he was compared to her. It went down to the same length her schoolgirl uniform did…short, but she was used to it. The silence in the room grew so loud it almost hurt. They just stared at each other, each wishing for something to say, if only to say something to break the silence. Rin forced out a laugh, "Wow! Good thing this isn't awkward at all, huh Sesshoumaru?" He gave a small smile in agreement, and at that, the odd moment was passed.

He lead her outward, Jaken soon tagging along, blabbing about how glad he was that she was ok. Rin stumbled after Sesshoumaru, trying very hard not to let her being sick affect her too much. Sesshoumaru stopped, noticing Rin who was no longer walking beside him as usual. "Rin, you're all flushed. Do you have a fever?" He turned around and placed his hand on her forehead. His hand felt cool to the touch for her, but Sesshoumaru didn't appear to be satisfied. He looked at her with aggravation. "Rin you are burning up, you should have said something." He smiled and picked her up again, if only to hear her complain the entire way. His expectations were not let down. "Sesshoumaru you put me down right now! I can walk! I am so not sick, just a trick ….Come on, let me down! I am ser-" and so on. He put her down into a room of her own, and sat her down on the bed, explaining where she was. "This is just a guest room Rin. You can stay in it as long as you want.." He turned to leave, then suddenly realized how strangely he had been acting around her. He was doing things, just to see her smile, to see that change and know that he is the one that did it. Why? Rin's voice caught his ears. She spoke sadly, almost fearfully. "Sesshoumaru…don't…don't go…" His eyes widened, and he was thankful that he had his back to her. Should he stay with her like she wanted? It would make her happy…but he had to figure things out. He had to know why he was acting like this. It couldn't be because had feelings for her. It was just because she was older. But his behavior continued to get stranger, the more he was around her. Did he have feelings for her? He had to know, and he wouldn't be able to sort things out if she was right there, staring at him with those eyes. "Please? …" Rin called again, sensing that he was debating against it.

Rin continued, "Because…Sesshoumaru I have something to tell you. …But I just don't know what it is." Sesshoumaru stayed turned around, though listened to her intently, truly curious as to what she had to say to him. He wouldn't stay…but he wouldn't go either. "You see, when I first came here, I was so excited you said I could stay, you have no idea! I told myself that things would be the same as before, but they weren't. Not even close. When you left, I was so confused and worried. I mean… I don't know what you were doing, but I was following you. I left, and I couldn't figure out why-" Rin's voice sped up as she recalled the frustration of the event, and continued on with the story, then sighed, obviously unsure where she was going with her talk. Sesshoumaru could feel himself giving in…and then he knew. He didn't have to sort things out. It was painfully obvious. He…loved…a mortal. It was almost so ironic that it could make him gag…yet, it was different. Because it was Rin…his Rin.

"It's just…Sesshoumaru, you are just amazing and... I don't…gosh I donno. But sense I've been back…I've just felt...weird...around you. If that makes sense. …I can't seem to stay away from you." Sesshoumaru at this point, wasn't even listening to Rin. He was too caught up in his own moment. He did love her, didn't he? Why else would he stick around, do things just to make her smile, plan around her to not hurt her… He tuned back into Rin, who was still sputtering out the same things he was just confused with a mere moment before. He waited patiently as Rin laid out the puzzle pieces for her to look at. A long moment passed by, and a more quiet, unsure Rin spoke…each word full of uncertainty "Sesshoumaru…please don't be mad…but…but I think I might… -" Rin could suddenly see Sesshoumaru beside her, a strange, beautiful look on his face, she had never witnessed before. "Sesshouma-" The girl was cut off by a passionate kiss from the silver haired demon. At first, she was shocked, almost outraged…but her will soon melted away and she gave no resistance. It just felt so…right. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted this. He tangled a hand through her hair, wishing he could do so much more to the beautiful girl that would without doubt, let him. But he knew better. Rin could feel him pull away from her, and just as quickly as he was by her, he was at the door, walking out.

"…Get well soon, Rin."

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey Guys, sorry it took forever. I kid you not I remade this section a million times, I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you like it as always, cause this is obviously a crucial part of this story. Please keep commenting, you will never understand how they keep me going. Thanks for reading so far and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Rin walked around the sleepy forest, still dark from dawn. Just enough to set the forest at a dim glow, nothing more. She knew the forests well now; she had been adventuring them the second she was well enough to. The forest was vast and big...quiet. It seemed to calm her wavering emotions that seemed relentless sense _that_ incident. Rin, almost sub consciously, rose her hand to her lips, as if he were still there. He. Sesshoumaru himself. With a confused, yet completely contempt sigh, Rin let her hand fall back down to her side and she continued onward through the forest. Right back to where it all began. The river's end.

Pale fingers traced through the water as Rin sat down on the rocky banks. It had not even been four days ago that she was fever stricken, and she was already back to the water. Typical really. Though, the four days were so hazy and confusing. And not just because of her fever either. Sesshoumaru was always there, watching her. Sometimes he would talk, but not often. He just stared into the floor, concentrating on who knows what. But either way, that set a very awkward mood through the air. Made Rin think too. And it seemed to be clear that....she might have feelings for him. Which was ridiculous!! She couldn't possibly be in love with someone that practically raised her. That would be reality TV show stuff...not average life. Rin caught her thoughts with a groan. Average life? Sense when was a girl that lived in two separate time eras considered average...or even somewhat common? But even so... No. No. No. It was so weird! Plus he was a demon, she could live and die fifty times before he aged a day. (So not fair) Even if he did like her back...she would just die. That was obviously problematic. She should at least have enough sense to fall in love with a human like her... Rin groaned again. Everything about this screamed that she was an idiot.

But at the same time, each time she though about Sesshoumaru in that one small moment...that smile always came back to her face. Though this time she frowned. Out of confusion. Even in this time era, if you ever kissed someone, it could automatically be assumed that the couple were dating. Already dating. You didn't just kiss someone and walk out. Until now apparently. But she couldn't consider herself Sesshoumaru's....girlfriend. The idea made her stomach twist. Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. The next step up. Well, that is, if he even did meant it. For all she knew, it may just be another weird Sesshoumaru thing that he never tells anyone about except himself. If so, then it was nothing. Rin crossed her arms, slightly arguing with her own mind. It sure didn't feel like nothing to her. After all, she didn't kiss him back for a bit...and it's not like he just placed his lips on hers and sat there. No. She knew better than that. There had to be something there. She would bring it up to him. She would find the nerve and make him tell her exactly what was running through that thick skull of his!

"RRIIINNN!!" a scratchy voice called through the forest. With a smirk, Rin stood up and dusted off her kimono- yes, kimono. Sesshoumaru randomly decided that her clothes were 'no longer suitable' and disposed of them while she was asleep. Jerk. In it's place, a kimono...gorgeous though it was, it was a _kimono!_ How was she supposed to fight in that?! The only weapons she could even carry around anymore was her quiver and bow. What would happen if some random person or demon came and jumped her? What, jab their eyes out with an arrow then run? Please, she had more dignity than that. With a stern nod, Rin decided she would have to bring this issue up to Sesshoumaru as well...But at least it wasn't a traditional kimono. It came down just past her thighs, making it so her movement wasn't impaired by it. So it wasn't horrible...but that wasn't the point. It was the principle behind the matter.

Rin ran to the small imp, waving with a wide grin "Hi there Jaken!" Another thing that changed from her sickness. She now called everyone by their names. No honoring titles. Jaken rolled his eyes at the chipper girl, fiddling with the wooden staff in his hands. "Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to come get you. He says he needs to see you right away!" Rin's face changed quickly. "Sesshoumaru?..." she hadn't ran into him sense she had been feeling ill. On purpose. She really just wanted stay away until she could at least sort things out in her mind. And just two seconds ago, she was so ready to go up and talk to him but the jerk stole her thunder by calling her to him! Rin sighed, "Ok, ok. Where is he at?" Half of her stirred excitedly. She did want to see him...but the other half of her didn't. She was shy. And a new element had been added to their relationship. It complicated things. Jaken watched her as her eyes glazed with thought, "He is in the central building. His business office I believe actually."

----

He could hear faint, small steps headed through the large open building. He sat back in his large chair, sighing out some stress. Rin would be here in five....four...three...two...one:

"Sesshoumaru!" a voice rang through the hallways. He shook his head slightly, quite amused by his accuracy. Rin had been avoiding him sense she broke her fever, always going back to the same spot by the river. Rather idiotic to him. As much as he wanted to peruse her, he let her have the time she needed to think things over, but now he needed to address the issue that couldn't wait anymore. His eyes drifted off from his desk onto the silk clothed Rin in the doorway. Such an improvement from the leather parka. "You called for me?" her voice whispered, taking cautious steps into the office. Sesshoumaru nodded, cutting to the point. "Any time now, we are expecting Daisuyomi's army to arrive. I want you out of the way and hidden." Though Sesshoumaru was expecting this to be a simple, two second thing, it quickly turned into something bigger. "What?!" She stared at him in utter disbelief. Sesshoumaru looked up at her fully, and Rin crossed her arms. "What about women's rights or-" Sesshoumaru tensed slightly. This was a pointless argument. "You haven't even seen me fight! I've been training sense I left!! I can help!-" Rin, fight? Against demons? Even an untrained demon was stronger than a mortal by tenfold, especially a female mortal. Even with all her 'training.'

There was a small moment of silence as Rin looked at him, trying to see if her words had had any effect on him yet. Based off the same, unamused stare, permanently plastered on his face, Rin quickly knew the answer. She pushed her arms down into the desk, leaning forward in her own frustration. "Sesshoumaru! This isn't fair! You can't just make me do what ever you tell me to, it doesn't work like that!" Sesshoumaru stood up, instantly behind her. "Know your place, Rin." He held her arms behind her back, a simple move that had her pinned. She glared over her shoulder at him, pride challenged by his demonstration of power over her. Rin tried to pull her arms back, not even a small tug compared to Sesshoumaru's strength. This one sided struggle continued for a few moments, until Rin finally knew there was no way she would be getting her arms back by her own ability. "Let me go!" she growled between tightened lips. Sessshoumaru merely shifted his eyes downward to her, now more amused than any other prominent emotion. "Oh? ...You see, that's the funny thing about orders Rin. You can spout off hundreds if you wanted to...but if you can't inforce it...? ...You become stuck. Just like you are now. You can't even _move_ your arms-" He whispered mockingly in her ear "-Can you?" Sesshoumaru let a small smirk play over his lips as he watched her face tense and respond to his words. She glared over her shoulder, hoping to give the dirtiest look she could to the powerful demon behind her, but her will faulted when she saw him so close to her. "Tell me Rin, if you can't even get out of this, how can you expect me to put you in battle?" Rin's face fell slightly, not wanting to give up the fight, though she knew he was right all the same.

Jaken stumbled in, "M'Lord I- ah!" He jumped seeing Rin and Sesshoumaru so close,_ too_ close. Sesshoumaru quickly released her, sitting back down at his side of the desk again as quickly as time would a lot. Though he had tried, not even Sesshoumaru could hide his slight embarrassment. Though not uncommon, it was odd for a demon and mortal to mix, far too many complications. And his pride got in the way as well. "...Yes Jaken..?" he demanded quickly. Sesshoumaru listened to Jaken explain some of the military advances, though was watching Rin glow a bright red as she rubbed her wrists serenely. He shifted his gaze back to Jaken, who was pulling the same act he was. He was talking, though more interested in him and Rin. By the time he shifted his gaze to look as Sesshoumaru, a stern glare told him to focus his attention accordingly. "-A..And so based on that...we can assume they will be here by the early morning." Jaken paused, making sure he had everything said, then stared up at Sesshoumaru for further instruction. Sesshoumaru also thought over the event quietly, then finally nodded. "Be sure to be fully prepared and armed. Now be off." Sesshoumaru dismissed him with a wave and closed his eyes as Jaken scurried out of the room. He could feel Rin's glare on him and spoke to her, eyes still closed "And you Rin-" "I know I know!" she hissed out, obvioulsy flustered, "Go and hide myself from the earth. For my own 'safety'." Sesshoumaru smirked again, listening to her unwillingly obey him. So much for the whole 'you can't control me' theory. Though he was expecting her to stay longer and complain continuosly, familiar quiet steps echoed away and he knew that she was gone. With another sigh, he opened his eyes and began shifting through the sea of papers across his desk. In all actually, he really just wanted to follow Rin out and spend time with her finally, but on the brink of war, there was simply far too much to get accomplished.

Hours passed far too slowly, challenging even the great demon's concentration. Surprisingly tired, Sesshoumaru stood up and decided that he would rest tonight, just in case he might be needed for the battle in the morning. Slowly advancing through the hallways, darkened by night, he heard a small voice through the warm night air. Rin. Seems how his room was only a hall from hers, he decided to go check up on her...at least that was the excuse he gave himself. As he approached the room, he could hear a continuous, slightly alarming pattern.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru" Bang.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru" Bang.

"Stupid Sesshoumaru" Bang.

Instantly curious, the silver haired demon peered through her door slightly at the corner where he wouldn't be noticed right away. Rin was sitting on the bed, knocking arrows into her bow. As she pulled back the string, she said a familiar "Stupid Sesshoumaru" and let the arrow pierce into the wall, creating the loud noise that had first alarmed him. As soon as the arrow hit the wall, Rin grabbed another arrow, preparing to repeat the event again. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room fully, which only seemed to alarm Rin for a small second. She stared up at him with wide eyes, then seemed to shrug as she pulled back the arrow and released. Sesshoumaru didn't really care about the act of her destroying the wall, but merely asked, "Rin, what are you doing?" Rin pulled back another arrow, "Pretending." Her answer was strategically said, meant to be confusing to force a follow up question. Usually he would ignore such things, but for Rin, he'd take the bait. She faced the wall again and continued firing arrows at it, seemingly entertained by her nerve. "And what did this horrible wall do to make you want to fire arrows at it?" He asked. Rin didn't even blink at the question, more than obviously hoping he would ask it. She explained, "Well first off, it made me wear this ridiculous kimono, and then made it so where I can't even fight. ...Seriously. I mean, it's just a wall right? It can't tell me what to do. It's not the walls nature." Sesshoumaru gave a look of deep thought and walked up to the wall, leaning against it. Though, he was more entertained by how this conversation was turning out. A wall?

Rin dropped her bow again, frustrated that he was standing where the arrows should be flying. Sesshoumaru added in, for the 'walls' defense "Suppose the wall knew that it's for you own safety. See, it is true that walls don't quite command people around, but a wall is built to protect is it not? Why do you strike at something that is doing it's duty?" Rin gave a dry laugh, "Ha. Walls are built to protect the people around it, but this wall seems to be a bit...selective. It spends all of it's time harassing me." Sesshoumaru smirked at her analogy and stated, "Well sounds like you are a pretty clumsy mortal if such a strong wall has to occupy all it's time around you...or you just stalk it." Rin's eyes narrowed, "You should talk, you know you are so-" Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Ah ah ah, are we talking about the wall or me?" Rin rolled her eyes, "Fine, the '_wall_'...is so coincided! The _wall_ should realize that it was built to last forever, and that _I_ wasn't. It should at least give me the freedom to do what I want with the time I have....I mean...at least with what clothes I wear..It's not fair. ....And I was NOT stalking you!" Rin ended, eyes boring down into the mass of sheets and blankets, beat red.

Abruptly, she stood up, "Sesshoumaru you can't keep me away from the fight, I want to be out there!" He walked beside her, stance powerful. Radiating an aura of pure dominance. Oddly, this didn't phase the mortal. "The answer is no, Rin. I'm sorry-" Rin quickly cut him off, "Sorry?! You aren't sorry! You enjoy this don't you? You want to watch me suffer and pull me away. You think I'm some fragile little doll-"

"Because you ARE fragile."

"Am not!!"

"Are too."

"I've had over 5 years of just martial arts training!!"

"Not enough."

"You haven't even seen me!"

"I don't need to."

"T-That's not fair! You can't make me do anything!"

"Can't I?"

He smirked, always waiting for ways to prove himself to Rin. Quick as ever, one second Rin was standing, and the next, Sesshoumaru had her pushed down on the bed, holding her down with his arms and body. He kept his smirk, staring down at her "Now what are you going to do, little warrior? You sure do talk big for a such tiny mortal, but can you even back it up?" Rin was still too shocked by the initial move to notice where he was and what he was saying. Sesshoumaru laughed slightly, then it all clicked for Rin. "I..! Get off of me!!!" Rin squeaked out, horrified slightly. This was bad. Bad. Bad. Sesshoumaru shook his head, "With _5_ years of your training? You can handle yourself.." he kissed her neck lightly, cracking her glass like will further. "Ok ok, you win..just..come on" She blushed, wiggling slightly beneath him. She had to get away before she lost her mind and body to the all too good demon."Uh-uh. You don't get out that easily. Not after all that talk." Sesshoumaru stated in a deep, dominant voice that sent chills deep into her stomach. His hands tangled through her hair, kissing her lips unprohibitidly, making Rin quickly debate where she she stood. Before she even mentally gave consent, she found that her hands were on his face pulling him back down to her. She tangled her hands through his hair, twisting her mouth with his. The more logical side of her hissed out at her 'No! BAD Rin!' but that didn' t stop her. Sesshoumaru tensed slightly, realising that Rin had stopped her pleading for release..if not more than given up. "Give up already?" He looked down at her, still holding her body against his. Rin smirked slightly, "No...just...joining forces" She gave a wicked smile and pushed her lips against his again. Sesshoumaru cradled her body slightly and began untying her kimono. "See, aren't you glad you are wearing a simple kimono now?" he teased her between kisses, pushing the silken fabric aside. "Shut up!" she blushed, now too distraced to care about her clothes. He kissed her again, shifting his hands across her body. "Rin, you know you love me, don't you?" Rin gave a slight nod, staring into the demon hovering over her. She really did. She seriously loved a demon. How stupid of her...yet. How perfect. He was perfect, she was perfect. There was nothing wrong with this. In the morning, she would have no regrets.

------

"Really now? Are you certain?"

The small demon nodded quickly, then dissmissed himself into the sea of other army men, leaving the leader alone to puzzle the new discovery.

"Sesshoumaru has a mate? ...Mortal of all things? Yes. This is excellent. Nothing could be worse than taking her from him. Perhaps I will take that honor myself."

Yes. He smirked to himself. This was better than expected. Taking lands could always be fought back, but taking a demon's mate... Especially a helpless mortal that couldn't defend herself? He would be begging on his knees. Yes. This was the perfect revenge. Forget the original plans, this was much better.

-------------------------

End of this chapter: More to come of course!

A/N: WOW! I know this took forever to put up and I'm sorry. I told you I was busy ok..any who. I love your comments guys, keep them coming! And I am sorry if it got a bit too pg 13 for you all, tried to keep it at T like I promised. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but the ending isn't /too/ far away. I am guessing 5 chapters at the most. MAYBE 6, but I doubt it. As said, and as always, comment, subscribe and I love you all. I'll try to keep posting for you ok? Till then..


	8. Chapter 8

Rin's eyes cracked open tiredly. Her whole body throbbed sorely and she was sure she was bruised head to toe. As she remembered the previous night, she sank lower into the blankets, wondering if it was all a figment of her imagination. Tattered pieces of her kimono scattered through the messy sheets told her it wasn't just an illusion. What would Kagome say about this? Even she waited for the honeymoon...but Rin wasn't even technically his girlfried. ...This was so messed up, she was so stupid. Rin noticed quickly she was alone. Yes. Of course she would wake up by herself, proving that her first time was indeed a one night stand. Typical! Rin sat up, her movement restricted by sore muscles. She winced, rubbing her back, then pausing to notice the fact that her arms...and the rest of her body was covered in puple bruises. She was sure Sesshoumaru had tried to be gentle with her, but with his strength, it was a wonder she didn't have broken bones. She pulled the sheets around herself, only then noticing a note placed on the pillow beside her, adressed with her name in neat writing that could only belong to Sesshoumaru.

_"Rin, _

_I need to watch over the battle. Please don't do anything unwise. I won't be there to know if something goes wrong. Please stay safe. When this is all over, I'll see you again._

_Sesshoumaru_

_P.S- Sorry about your kimono...There is a new one on the dresser for you."_

Rin folded the piece of paper, placing it back on the pillow. Oh joy. A new kimono. She could only imagine him writing this, debating giving her back her preferred clothing, then laughing loudly while adding his 'P.S' note. But Rin couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't just shrugged and walked out. His writing was a bit more sloppy than usual...either he was in a hurry, or he was nervous. Particularly around the part where he was asking her to stay hidden. He even underlined the fact he wanted her to stay safe to emphasize it. ...He _was_ scared. He wanted to be here, protect her from the demons that were coming, but duty called him else where. All he could do was beg that she do everything in her power to protect herself. As long as she stayed in this building, she would stay out of the way, so that should be good enough for him. She wouldn't cower under the blankets all day. She wasn't that devoted. But the fact that he cared....maybe she was something to him? Rin subconsciously smiled at that, hoping that it was true. She agreed that she loved him last night...and she did...but not once did he ever say anything to her. He never said he loved her, or even if he liked her.

At the same time, she didn't expect him to say anything either. Though it would be nice, and solve so much of her confusion, it simply wasn't Sesshoumaru to state his feelings, whether positive or negative. He showed it in other ways, like this note. Even through ink he couldn't hide his concern for her. Rin set the note carefully back on the pillow, grinning at it brightly. That note was literal proof that she had a reasons to give her body to a demon. She was in love...and maybe loved back. What more could one ask for? Rin stood up, shifting out of the blankets, tense muslces seeming to lock even more as she attempted to move. She was in shock at how sore she was. She was beginning to understand why Sesshoumaru considered her fragile compared to a demon. It had been so long sense she had been around any...she had forgotten. It almost scared her. Last night was a good thing, meant to bring pleasure to them both, but it still left her in pain. She could only imagine what would happen if a demon like Sesshoumaru ever tried to truly hurt her. She must be like glass to Sesshoumaru.

She crippled her way down to the dresser and began the long process of putting on a kimono. So many stupid layers! And it did not help that she was so sore either. It literally hurt to move. Her body wasn't near as strong or durable as Sesshoumaru's and the proof left marks across her whole body. She looked like she had been abused. Rin groaned, mainly frustrated at how weak she was, and was suddenly thankful Sesshoumaru wasn't there. He would feel horrible if he saw her like that. He would probably try to blame it all on himself and play super hero again. She was as much to blame as he was. Granted she wasn't planning on making love to him...ever..infact, but in the end her pathetic mortal hormones won her over. Sesshoumaru hadn't even tried to seduce her. But the offer that he presented as he kissed her, any girl would be smart enough to take it up. She wasn't even aware of herself until she was already kissing him back, putting things in her own hands. Such a pathetic mortal really...

She glared down at the kimono. It was a true, traditional kimono that went down to her ankles, making it even more impossible to walk than it already was. This was no doubt done on purpose by Sesshoumaru. He was doing everything in his power to make sure Rin didn't go into the battle. Rin sat back down, stretching across the bed. Oh well. The best thing Sesshoumaru did as to keep her immobilized was love her body. She didn't need this kimono to make it difficult to walk, not when her muscles were all tightened and sore from the constant pressure across her body and foreign movement she hadn't experienced before. She would really have to consider a relationship with him. Not necessarily if she loved him or not, that was a done deal, but how their relationship would work. No way she could ever resist making love to him, not after last night, but she wasn't sure how much her body would be able to take. And then there was the fact that she would die in less than sixty years roughly, while he would look the exact same until the end of time practically. There were so many things that clouded things up, all revolving around the fact that she was mortal.

Rin groaned again, shifting across the pillows attempting to fall asleep. Perhaps by the time she would wake up, Sesshoumaru would be done in the battle and beside her again. She would follow Sesshoumaru's request and not make trouble. Not like she could go far anyhow. She could barely walk let alone fight. Rin quickly fell asleep, still tired from the night before.

-------------------------

"m'Lord we are doing superbly! Not a single one of Daisuyoumi's demons have penetrated our borders!" Jaken called to his master gleefully, barbeequing a rather unlucky demon soilder that was unfortunate enough to be in his path. Sesshoumaru clawed one into various pieces, nodding slowly "But that is what concerns me. No doubt Daisuyoumi is wanting to attack me, and I am here in the open waiting for him...why doesn't he show himself?" Jaken shook his head, "That coward! He isn't man enough to face you m'Lord! Such a waste of your time anyway." The sentence made him frustrated slightly. Daisuyoumi was a waste of his time, but not enough where he could leave and be with Rin. He felt truly horrible. Rin shared her body with him, giving him her very first time, and he had to leave her before she even awoke. Not to mention the fact that he bruised every patch of skin on her body. He noticed it just as he was leaving, on her neck and collar bone, and with a quick check realized that she had equal bruises down her chest and torso, and naturally thighs and hips. He hadn't even bothered to check if they were on her back or not, he knew they would be...And then there was the fact her kimono was reduced to thread...

The least he could do was go and check on her, but...he couldn't... Not with Daisuyoumi at large. And even if he managed to find the time, it would be difficult to explain this to Jaken without alarming him. He couldn't keep himself from worring about her though. Even these pathetic demons that he killed by a swing of his claws could kill Rin with even less effort. And then there was the fact that Rin was so willful. She could very easily convince herself that she was immortal and march into battle. The thought horrified him, knowing even better how frail she really was. Hopefully she was able to find the note and understand that it was of most importance she stay put.

Sesshoumaru continued fighting along side his skilled army and Jaken, slaying all who opposed them. The army never stopped coming, and Daisuyoumi never showed. This constantly plagued Sesshoumaru, as he tried to puzzle piece it all together. Even a coward like Daisuyoumi would have showed up to make his attack by now...just what was his target? His goal was to take what he treasured, which meant fighting for his lan- Sesshoumaru paused mid step. What he treasured? No. No, they had it it all wrong. This wasn't about his lands at all. This was about something much more simple, something more permanent and breakable. Something that couldn't be reubilt after time. His eyes narrowed regretfully. Something about 5'5 with black hair and amber eyes. Daisuyoumi wasn't after something that Sesshoumaru could recover and rebuild. He was after what would hurt him most. Rin. He was after Rin.

------------------------------

"Find the scent of the mortal you saw with Sesshoumaru." Daisuyoumi commanded in a hushed voice, as if Sesshoumaru would be able to hear him from that far away. Penetrating the village was so easy with all of his demon soldiers keeping the borders at war so well, there was no one to stop them from wandering freely once they were inside. The same demon that found out about the love between the two nodded, smelling the air for the faint scent that coated various places where the mortal girl had been. The demon grunted, "She has been so many places, it's hard to find out where she is at an exact point in time." The demon explain, continuing to track her scent with no avail. Daisuyoumi rolled his eyes, slightly stressed, trying to figure out how to take the mortal quickly. Sesshoumaru would find out quickly what his intentions were, they perhaps only had minutes before he would arrive. Daisuyoumi sat down on a rock, thinking things through "Let's see. If I had a mortal lover...I would be afraid a demon would kill her. It is unholy how easy it is for them to die. Anything can kill them, especially something like a demon. ...If I had a mortal lover...I would keep her safe in war. Hide her. A spot so obvious that no one would think to look for her. Like, a bedroom. My own maybe?" Daisuyoumi debated with himself for a moment, then nodded. "It's the best shot we have, catch Sesshoumaru's scent. Find his quarters, with luck she will be there." His follower nodded, smelling the air again.

"This way. It's easy, he has been here much longer than the mortal has. His scent is more dominant and set in than hers is yet." the demon explained to his master, following the trail. Daisuyoumi rolled his eyes, "I don't need your explanations, just find the girl for me!" They walked into a rather large building, going through twists and corridors. Suddenly the tracking demon stopped, "His room is right ahead, but the mortals scent is so strong here. She is in one of these rooms." Daisuyoumi grinned, watching his soilder screen the air once more for a more exact location. "She is in this one here sir. I am sure of it!" Daisuyoumi walked though the door, instantly gratified to see a small mortal woman resting peacefully in the bed.

It was no wonder Sesshoumaru had chosen her for a mate. She was stunningly beautiful, pale skin kissed by moonlight, dark midnight tresses curled around her face and framed her body nicely. She looked so desirable. Yes, she would be excellent, the perfect thing to ruin Sesshoumaru. He picked her up from her bed roughly, which recived an outcry from the girl. "OW!" she cried, standing slightly. Her body felt tense, muscles contracted across her body. She could barely move clearly. It would be no struggle to take her away...for as much fight as a mortal girl could put out in a kimono any how. Golden eyes met his, as she seemed to take in the situation rather quickly. Intelligent little mortal. "Let me go!" she bit out, pushing away from him with her little girl strength.

"Now now girl, be nice to me and I'll be nice to you got it? Hang out with the wrong crowd and this is what happens. Do behave now.." Just for kicks he ran a hand through her silky hair, receiving a sharp intake of air from the girl. "Don't touch me." she whispered so quietly, if she weren't mortal, he would have been frightened. Daisuyoumi laughed, pulling her back through the corridors so he could leave the area with her. This would do very nicely. Just as he was exiting, the plan was carried out even better. Right at other end of the entrance, stood Sesshoumaru, in an obvious hurry to get inside...at least until he saw the girl that stood by force beside him.

"Rin.." he stated slowly, not even himself sure what to do. He drew out his tokijin, though Daisuyoumi then held a blade to Rin's neck. "Ah ah ah Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't want anything to happen to Susy Q now would we?" Sesshoumaru tensed, gritting his teeth, and sheathed his blade. Daisuyoumi grinned widely, putting his own blade back down. "There, now that's better." He looked back at Rin, who looked back and forth between her kidnapper and Sesshoumaru, fear emanating from her body strongly. Daisuyoumi looked her up and down, addressing Sesshoumaru, "Rare find here Sesshoumaru. She is absolutely beautiful, isn't she?" Rin stared at Sesshoumaru for help, not really able to fight against the strength of a demon, especially not in her current condition. "She smells so good too, its no wonder you can't keep your hands off her. You scent is on her just as strongly as her own natural scent..." Daisuyoumi buried his head in the alarmed girls neck, kissing the base of her shoulders lighlty "...Nothing that can't be taken care of however." Sesshoumaru growled at his statement, sneering his lip with bared teeth. Daisuyoumi smiled, lips still placed on her skin "Sesshoumaru, be careful now. One false move and she's dead. You doubt how strong I am, but I guarantee a human mortal is no trouble for me to dispose of." Rin shuttered, stuck in between the two, knowing that Sesshoumaru couldn't help her. She started shaking, not sure what to do. Daisuyoumi whispered in her ear, "Don't worry now, he won't let me hurt you. Technically." he ended, running his tongue across her neck. Rin tensed again, clamping her eyes shut. She knew this was just a show to make Sesshoumaru break...but...

"Stop!" Rin glared at him. She thought it would be a good idea to put her foot down, though Daisuyoumi merely saw this as a power challenge. From a tiny little mortal. Daisuyoumi pursed an eyebrow, "Snappy little thing aren't you? I like that..." he whispered again, and forced his mouth onto hers. He forced his tongue into her tightly lips, swallowing her screams. He trailed his hands down to her hips, and held her tightly, which caused her to cry out in his mouth again. This time from pain. He smirked mentally. Sesshoumaru was rough with his things wasn't he? He continued to forcefully press his mouth against hers, waiting for Sesshoumaru to snap. He pulled away from her, noticing her eyes which were tearing up. Yes, please start tears would haunt Sesshoumaru for countless nights, tears that were shed because he failed to protect her. The girl seemed to be aware of this, and tried hard to control her emotions that were no doubt telling her she was going to get raped and then killed.

Sesshoumaru continued a low, threatening growl, with red eyes and distinct purple lines on his face. He had caught scent of Rin's unshed tears, and if watching it wasn't hard enough, hearing her scream and cry was. It was enough to bring out his inner youkai to the surface. Jealousy. He was possessive of her, that was _his _property, and that filthy demon had his hands and mouth all over her. Rin looked at a tensed coiled Sesshoumaru. His youkai side was running through his blood, coming to the surface as Sesshoumaru's emotions raged within him. The last time she had seen him like that was actually the first time she saw him as a child. He was wounded, so his youkai was easier unleashed. But he wasn't wounded now. He was mad, jealous, scared, hurt... And strangely, Rin was more afraid of Sesshoumaru than Daisuyoumi. He didn't know Sesshoumaru's power like she did.

Daisuyoumi smirked, "Oh, does that offend you Sesshoumaru?" He grabbed Rin's hip again, and lightly applied pressure on her until she cried out again, nearly collapsing on the ground. Sesshoumaru's growl turned more into a roar, making Rin tense again. It scared her to see him like this. "Just stop!" she shouted out at him, tears now spilling down her cheeks "Sesshoumaru I'll be fine, just stop!! I'm so scared right now, please stop!" She begged, sobbing to the youkai empowered demon lord. Her broken voice rang through his ears, and slowly his youkai repressed back into his blood. Clear white eyes, staring into a frightened trembling Rin he couldn't save. "Rin..." he whispered serenly in sarrow.

Daisuyoumi sighed, looking down at the trembling mortal. Her tears had the opposite effect when used right. She made him retain himself, pulling the situation back at a better point for Sesshoumaru's advantage. He could think clearer without his youkai telling him to solve the problem then and there. "Well you're no fun are you?" He glared at Rin, a smirk on his lips. Though she did ruin his excitement to see Sesshoumaru so worked up, it simply proved she was the right way to go. Sesshoumaru didn't respond like that for just anyone. Daisuyoumi waved, "Well you darling lover and I are off to my domain. I wouldn't chase after us Sesshoumaru, not if you want to see your beloved mortal again." Sesshoumaru tensed at his words with fury, though was careful to keep his youkai in check, if only for Rin.

Rin tried to fight out of his grip, run to Sesshoumaru, though Daisuyoumi had no intentions of such an event happening. He walked past Sesshoumaru with pride, waving a goodbye. Rin looked back between the two again, understanding what was taking place. "What?...NO! Ses- Sesshoumaru!! Let me....Sesshoumaru!!" She cried out, though before she knew it, she was up in the air, out of the forest...away from Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!!!!!"

End of...gosh what chapter is this..anywho: More to come!

----------

A/N: Allow me, da da da daaahhhhhh. (You knwo the whole doomsday thing?) I am not going to lie, this is my new favorite chapter, just because we get to see a bit of Sesshoumaru's emotional side. And this chapter is so long! About a thousand words more than I usually do. I am proud of myself. You better enjoy that beacuse I don't think it will ever be that pronouced in the rest of the story. Please comment guys, though over all you have been great about that. Comment and I'll post more often I promise. Until then, keep waiting for the next chapter, cause we all want to know what happens to poor little Rin (except for me. I'm the author, and if you don't comment you may never know either! Muaha)


	9. Chapter 9

Rin glared at the demon that kidnapped her as the pair neared his fortress. "You are so stupid! When Sesshoumaru comes for me...he's gonna tear you, limb from limb!" Daisuyoumi rolled his eyes, dragging the loud mortal behind him. She continued making threats on her lovers behalf, though he really doubted if Sesshoumaru would actually do half the things she claimed he would. Rin, of course, didn't stop there and only kept on giving him 'fair warning', "You saw how mad he was! ...If there was ANY hope he would have mercy on you, you completely destroyed it!! Ha! You're as good as dead Mr!" Daisuyoumi paused, now growing tired of her incessant blabbering. He turned around, now giving an equal glare at the small little mortal. "You really are a feisty thing aren't you? Not common for females this day and age. Did that wretched dog teach you such unbecoming traits?" Rin crossed her arms, shaking her head no. She stubbornly stared off into the ground, having no intentions on being good company with this demon. She had lived half her life in a time era he could only dream of, he would simply never understand...even if she did try to explain it to him. And she wouldn't for that matter. He didn't deserve to know the glory the future held for this land.

After deciding the girl, clearly, would not be cooperating, he grabbed her arm with a sigh and continued pulling her into his fortress. The many guards all paused from their work to stare at the girl, which clearly alarmed her. Daisuyoumi laughed, "Oh don't fear them little mortal. They could smell you a while back, and they didn't know who you were. They are just trying to put a face to your scent. They have no plans to harm you really...just curiosity." Rin looked around at the many soldiers, all staring at her still. She repeated, not quite following, "My..scent?...Just what kind of demon are you exactly? ..." Last she knew, dog demons had an incredible sense of smell...but this....was incredible. They weren't dog demons, so why was their sense of small sharper than a dog demons? It just was unheard of. Daisuyoumi stated proudly, "I am a wolf demon, my dear little mortal. And I'm not talking about that pathetic branch that lives in the mountains. Unlike them, I am a pure blooded descendant...just like Sesshoumaru is. Except, as you can tell, a wolf ability to track is better than a dog demon's by ten fold." Rin nodded, very slowly, trying to understand his words that were like Spanish to her. "So...is that how you knew that Sesshoumaru and I were...a couple?" She fumbled around with her words, never sure what to address their relationship as. Daisuyoumi smirked, "Well as we were moving closer, we could obviously pick up on Sesshoumaru's scent. He has been there so long...but then a new scent began to dance in the mix as well. At first, we thought it was just a new person around him, a new attendant perhaps. The closer we got though, the scent became more and more prominent. It was a females...a mortal females, and soon the two scents were almost...mixing together. ...It's very difficult for me to explain to you. Mortals have no sense of smell practically, and it is hard to understand without experience. But, you could tell that the two scents, you and Sesshoumaru, were always around each other. I had to know if it was just a coincidence or if it was something more.. I sent my best trained forward to try and find out the relationship between the two. When he came back, he reported that when he was a mile away from Sesshoumaru's border, you scent and his were so intertwined that he couldn't even separate them if he wanted to. That could only happen if you and he were mates."

Rin coughed slightly at his terminology, amazed at how keen their senses were. Daisuyoumi shrugged with a laugh, "So of course you can imagine why I had to take you. And as said, this really has nothing to do with you, just wrong place with the wrong person." Rin rolled her eyes, "Because I can understand the mind of someone like you? Get real." She hissed. Daisuyoumi looked at her, doubting that she understood why. "...Wait...you do understand why...don't you?" Not that her understanding really mattered, just it would be shocking if she didn't. If she was going to love demons, she should at least know a thing or two about them. She shook her hear sourly again, still trying to be just as difficult "Understand what? That you're going to die?" Daisuyoumi gave an amused chuckle to her comment, continuing to pull her through the dark hallways. "Alright little mortal-" "Rin." She corrected. "I hate being called mortal." Daisuyoumi waved an apologetic hand "Right right. Ok...Rin, how much would you say you know about demons? ...In general at least?" Rin sighed, digging through her head for what she could remember about demons from her childhood. The result? Traffic laws, wars Japan was in after the time of the Samurai, and how to make your cell phone work in the subway train. She gave a sad sigh, giving him her honest answer, "Um...not much really..." When she would have learned things like the nature of demons, she was in Kagome's time learning about world history, years from her time. She had no common sense in this time era!

Daisuyoumi nodded, a serious look over her face. He would enlighten this mortal, just as an atonement for putting her into a situation she did nothing to deserve. "Demons all originated, at least according to legend, from a small family with four children. Each were determined to become powerful warriors and help win the lands back from the tyrants over them. Seeing their pure intentions, the gods granted them each incomprehensible amounts of power, each taking the form of certain animals. That of the wolf, dog, fox, and tiger. Each child had a separate strong suit, making them the perfect team ultimately. The wolf was granted with superb tracking capabilities, the dog was given herculean strength, the fox could use mystic power to shape the world around them, and the tiger given speed and power over the night." Rin interrupted him, "..But what about all the other demons? Few actually resemble an animal, they are just a giant walking pile of mush and red eyes!" Daisuyoumi nodded, "Patience, little Rin...all in good time. You see, the four worked together, and defeated the men and freed their country. After the war though, they didn't know what to do and each traveled to separate land, setting up empires and procreating more demons in their image and with their powers. In time, their children mixed, some with other demons, others with humans, and continued onward until it is what you see today. What happened was the original bloodline was tainted, and that's why there is such an eclectic mass of demons today. Now as to why some demons are stronger than others? That is simple, they are more pure blooded than another demon, so more of that bloodlines powers were passed down into them. Stated simply, the strongest demons have the purest blood, such as Sesshoumaru and I. In theory, we are the 'pure breads' from the original four demons. However, in time, if demons continue mixing with mortals, there will be none left. The bloodline will simply become too watered down to make any difference."

Daisuyoumi paused, "But to answer your exact question, with interbreeding comes different types. You now have various types of demons, imps, and even spiritually powered mortals like monks and priestesses. They all came from the original four demons...descendants in some form." Rin nodded again, surprisingly understanding what he was explaining to her. It did make sense...all the magic in the world was accounted for, and even as to why there are no demons in Kagome's time. The blood would be too thinned out to have an effect on genetics by the time Kagome's era came around. Rin remembered that this all somehow tied back to Sesshoumaru, and he sure was doing a good job of avoiding bringing in his relevance. "But what does any of this have to do with Sesshoumaru?" Daisuyoumi grinned, pleased that he would be the one to share why she was such a bargaining chip, because clearly Sesshoumaru hadn't told her. "Remember how I said Sesshoumaru and I are pure breads, for lack of a better term?" Rin nodded again, staring him down with narrowed eyes. Zero patience for the undeserving creep. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Sesshoumaru's blood is purer than my own. His descendant blood from the original branch for dog demons remains hardly tainted at all. To be blunt, Sesshoumaru is fairly close to the original strength granted by the gods. Sesshoumaru is the true heir to the dog demon legacy, created by only the purest blood, untainted by mortals." Well that would account as to why Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha so much. He was the first break in the chain of excellence. No doubt Sesshoumaru felt pressured to keep the bloodline clean, and keep their race as the strongest breed of demon that the world had ever seen.

Rin was slowly catching onto the things Daisuyoumi was hoping she would, "So...why aren't the other breeds as pure as the dog demons are?" Daisuyoumi nodded appreciatively, glad she had come to that question, "Dog demons are...selective, Rin. And their DNA makes it difficult for their genetics to be altered by the mothers genes." Rin shook her head, "...What do you mean their DNA?" Daisuyoumi continued his long speech on the history of demons, "For dog demons, as long as the mother is a full demon, it doesn't even matter what kind, the dog demon genetics will override her genetic code and make the child a replica of their father's side. ...It only works if the mother is a demon. Mortals create half demons, just like the rest of us." As Rin nodded, Daisuyoumi added in, "Also there is one more thing, in fact, this is most likely their key to their pure bloodline. Have you even noticed love life patterns between demons?" He asked skeptically. Rin tried hard not to swear at him. Did it look like she had any clue about demons? How should she know? "No.." she stated, jaw clenched. He grinned at his trick question, "That's because there isn't one. Demons do what they want and who they want....with exception to Dog demons. And I'm not referring to half breeds either, full fledged dog demons...they don't follow the norm." His eyes glazed over in thought, wondering why they had inherited such a strange instinct from the gods. What at first appeared as a hindering chain, in the end made them come out on top. Rin shrugged, now truly curious, now that it could be related to Sesshoumaru. Daisuyoumi paused his walking, knowing her reaction would be one he didn't want to miss. "Dog demons...mate for life, Rin."

Rin's eyes widend into full circles as her breath caught in her throat. "They...they...What?!" she shrieked, turning a slight shade of blue. Daisuyoumi became alarmed "...Breathe Rin!!" he commanded, finally realising why she was changing colors. The alarmed said girl took in a deep, jagged breath and exhaled just as violently. Her eyes span across her surroundings, matching her equally spinning brain. Mate...for life? Only one person and no one else? That was fine in most cases, but she was mortal! There had to be some mistake! "But...what happens if.." Daisuyoumi smirked, "If you die? ....Now you are beginning to get somewhere. That's the beauty of this Rin. If you die, Sesshoumaru will live alone until the end of time. But the better part? He takes his race down with him. All he has is his half breed brother, who is just as tainted as the rest of us. The next best is the wolf clan, and it would be nice to be on top for a change." Though in most cases, she would be sickend by his words and let him know just exactly what was on her mind, at the current moment, all she could think of was that she was it. Sesshoumaru would never fall in love with any one else...ever? Sure it sounded romantic, but not when the best she could give him were half breed pups! And that's if she even stayed alive through the plans of Daisuyoumi. This was crazy!! Her eyes narrowed slightly. Just _when_ exactly, did Sesshoumaru intend on telling her, "Hey, you are responsible to continue on this pure bread legacy with me cause I refuse to find someone else...best of luck!!"

"This is...impossible.." Rin whispered, denying the obvious truth. How she wished it were just a one night stand now! If it meant nothing to him it could mean nothing to her...every one did stupid stuff right? Daisuyoumi smirked, his face twisted with evil intent, "Oh but it is. You _are_ his mate-" He stood directly behind her, holding her shoulders and whispering in her ear, "-His one and only mate.." Rin wrinkled her nose, shaking his hands off from her, "I am not! And will you stop saying mate? I'm a human, not an animal!" Daisuyoumi only grinned wider, "You are though. And I can prove it to you Rin." Proof? That sparked her attention almost immediately. "You see, when a dog demon makes love with his mate for the first time, he marks her by sticking his fangs into her neck. It leaves a permanent mark on her because of the venom, and other demons can smell the fact that she has been clamined. Marking his territory if you will. They _are _like dogs after all..." Rin crossed her arms, "Marking them? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Though as she was saying this, her own hand was headed to her neck, which confounded her as to why her neck was more sore than the rest of her tired body. She could feel two open wounds on her neck. Fang imprints. No doubt about it. He was right. Sesshoumaru had actually marked her... Her hands flew to her gaping mouth. "Oh my god...this isn't...this is unreal..." she muttered, tears at her eyes. She was positive she should be happy right now, but she wasn't. Sesshoumaru had just claimed her as the one he would stand beside, and now she was in another man's castle with intent to do god knows what with her. If she died, that was it for the dog demon legacy. Sesshoumaru was the one to continue the bloodline into the next generation. How could he if his mate was dead, and even if she was alive, the fact that she was mortal destroyed the whole purpose! Her mind recalled back to when Daisuyoumi had first kidnapped her. She understood why Sesshoumaru was so upset now.

_-----"Rare find here Sesshoumaru. She is absolutely beautiful, isn't she?" Rin stared at Sesshoumaru for help, not really able to fight against the strength of a demon, especially not in her current condition. "She smells so good too, its no wonder you can't keep your hands off her. You scent is on her just as strongly as her own natural scent..." Daisuyoumi buried his head in the alarmed girls neck, kissing the base of her shoulders lightly "...Nothing that can't be taken care of however." Sesshoumaru growled at his statement, sneering his lips with bared teeth.----_

Daisuyoumi wasn't just kissing her neck. He was kissing the mark Sesshoumaru had printed on her, threatening to somehow undo it and claiming Rin as his girl. That mark was a physical manifestation of Sesshoumaru's authority and symbol of protection over that girl. Daisuyoumi was merely laughing at him. It was rather pathetic. The wound hadn't even healed yet and she was so easily grabbed away and tainted by another demon. And dog demons were so possesive of their mates too. It was no wonder his youkai surfaced in his outrage. He was litteraly having to sit and watch Rin being taken advantage of by another demon. He was rather cool headed considering how poorly it could have turned out. Rin glared at Daisuyoumi. "I can't wait until Sesshoumaru comes and tears you to shreds you monster!" she spat out through clenched teeth again, now being able to understand what truly happened between the two. It was a mere power challenge, one that Sesshoumaru couldn't win at with her life on the line. A truly low, and dirty trick. Daisuyoumi nodded, "We will have to see about that dear Rin. But I doubt he can come fast enough to save you from me. I've got plans for you little girl!" And with that, he shoved her into his bedroom and locked the two of them inside. "Come here Rin..." he called, chasing the small frightened girl across the room.

End of chapter 9 (I remembered!!) : Wouldn't you kill me if that was the end? You know you would. Don't worry. It's not. More to come!

----

A/N: So I felt bad about not updating my stories for so long. I have been writing all day. I will be updating Broken Mirror tommorrow as well. Are you guys following both my stories? That would be cool...but any how, this is simply me, as said, trying to atone for my break. And as for this chapter, don't make any assumptions okay? I'll pick up at the very next sentance on the next chapter...until then, enjoy yet another cliff hanger! (Aren't I so devious?!) Keep commenting though. I like comments!


	10. Chapter 10

"You coming Rin my pet?" Daisuyoumi held out a hand, which was slowly taken by a pale night kissed hand- paler than usual even. "This is your home, do you find it to your liking?" The girl, Rin, slowly turned her head to him, then blankly taking in her surroundings lost in a haze, "Yes." she mumbled slowly to the stranger. He smiled darkly, pulling her forward with a slight force, "I am Daisuyoumi, you're master, protector, and lover." He kissed her for the mere joy of knowing he could do it, experimenting how easily her memory could be re-written. He received even more of a thrill in feeling her kiss back. She was dressed in a low cut red top that barely hid anything and a small matching skirt. Much better than that ridiculous kimono that did nothing for her figure. He pulled back, draping an arm around her bare waist, "Rin, what do you remember?" The question seemed to baffle her, "Remember? Of what?" Satisfied, he gave her another light peck, "Nothing love. Now I need to tell you something. I need to warn you of this wicked man named Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Flashback

"Come here Rin." Daisuyoumi closed the door and Rin's eyes went wide in fear. She moved slowly backwards, noting his gaze on her. She ended up hitting his large, silk sheeted bed, and she knew that standing still was not an option. She only realized crawling backwards onto his bed, was not any better of an option- a bit too late. The second she laid parallel, Daisuyoumi had strattled her and pushed her down to where she could not move. He tossed back his hair, taking in a deep breath, "Now isn't this a beautiful sight? You on my bed, shivering in fear?" he leaned down and kissed her neck, sneering slightly, then sat back up, "Ah, but what is missing here? Hm...ah yes. Where are all your threats of Sesshoumaru now? Have you finally realized that he simply cannot protect you?" Rin glared, a fire rising up in her again. "Who says I need protecting?" she kneed him as hard as she could, and punched across his face with as much strength as she could muster, hoping to at least break a bone or make his nose bleed so she could run through the castle...only to be found and caught...Ok so she really had no clue what she was doing- but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Daisuyoumi, barely affected -very pissed off, backhanded her roughly, hard enough where if he hadn't had been there to keep her down, she would have went rolling across the bed and most likely slammed into the wall. Rin gasped in shock, more pain than anything else, bringing a hand to her burning head. It felt like her head would fall off entirely, and the pain from the impact was paralyzing. She fought the urge to cry, though a small moan managed to escape her lips. Gently, he grabbed her chin which made her cry out regardless, and forced her to look into his eyes. "Now Rin, be respectful." he said warmly- dangerously, "because with a flick of my wrist I can send you _and_ that pathetic race of dog demons straight to hell."

He laughed, lowering himself on top of her completely, "Rin, you're shaking again. You keep that up and I don't think I will be held responsible to my actions. It's just irresistible- the need to harness that terror." he smirked, whispering in her ear again, "I can already hear you screaming for me to stop, begging even." Rin shivered at his words, "Y-you're sick." she stammered in disgust. He licked her neck, "Don't worry Rin. Overall it's not my intention on raping you- I'll save that treat for later. Right now I've got something bigger planned, and I can't have you running away from me." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small vile filled with a blood red liquid. He shook it slightly, grinning wider as Rin stared at it in fear, "W...what is that?" He nodded, "Well I told you about DNA, well, this vile here contains the most interesting concoction I have ever worked with. When given to a the blood type of a dog demon, the contents trigger a...self destruct in their genes, shall we say. But it has the most _interesting_effects on humans." Before Rin could even react, he poured the liquid in his mouth, forcing himself down onto her lips and pushing it forcefully down into her mouth in a rough, malicious kiss, swallowing her screams as she was forced to swallow the contents of the vile.

Rin gasped, her shaking quickly turning violent into spasms. "I...can't...I can't breathe!" she whispered, practically convulsing beneath him. He sat up, pinning her down, more to protect her from herself as the tonic ran it's course. "See Rin, where this will destroy a dog demon, this is also like the missing piece for a mortal. It stops the aging process in the pituitary gland...and a few other things." Rin screamed loudly, sure she was dying. It was like she was turning to stone. Everything just stopped working so it seemed. She could feel her heart slowing and she had ran out of air long ago. She could faintly hear Daisuyoumi talking, and could barely make out his words. She simply didn't believe him. She wasn't gaining anything she was DYING. The world seemed to haze around her, and it all began to grow blacker and blacker around her...and she knew it was the end. She forced herself to see a picture of her beautiful, amazing Sesshoumaru...but even that started to fade quickly. 'I...I love you' she thought, realizing she had never said it to him before.

And then nothing.

Daisuyoumi got off from her entirely with an amused smirk. Walking out into the hallway, he addressed one of his attendants, "There is a girl on my bed, she is not dead, though it may appear so. I want her dressed in a more...appealing array and at the breakfast table by morning. Now go." She nodded in a low respecting bow, walking off to his room. His plan was flawless. Rin was now immortal, and would forever be a sign to Sesshoumaru of how he failed. He had spent countless years making a poison that would take Sesshoumaru down, though when he tested it out on different species, two miraculous things happened on the account of mortals. One, they gained immortality, and two, their memories of their past life were buried deep into their sub conscious, as if they had never happened to begin with. Both incredibly useful for him.

Sesshoumaru would come to his kingdom, and see Rin, who has no memory and no recollection of who he even is, let alone their romantic history. He would either kill Sesshoumaru with the poison, or allow him to live if he surrendered. As long as he could make Rin be devoted to him, his race would be superior to one that had no hope of extending. The idea of having Rin be one of his mates wasn't that bad either. She was beautiful. Perhaps he would make her be one of the top ones, if only as a curtsy for putting her in such a situation to begin with. Yes. This was perfect.

End Flashback

* * *

"Rin come here." He called, watching as she came across the room without complaint or hesitation. It was like she was being punished from some higher power for being so strong willed by no longer having one. It amused him to see the difference from the spirited girl he had brought and the submissive girl before him now. "Yes, Daisuyoumi-sama?" He tried not to laugh. "Yes Rin, please sit with me." he patted the chair beside him, watching her closely. She sat down in the same obedient manner, staring at him for further instruction. Rin's mind was developing well. She no longer seemed so spaced out and confused, now that she had some 'memories' behind her. She knew her identity was centered around him, which was all that she needed to know to anger Sesshoumaru.

"Daisuyoumi-sama...may I ask you a question?" she was timid, adverting eye contact, not wanting to offend him so it seemed. It was hard not to be compassionate on her, "If it pleases me to answer, you may ask anything you like my pet." She nodded, "Well, you said once that I was mortal if I recall. I was just curious as to how I became immortal...if that's alright?" Daisuyoumi smiled, glad she had brought this up. The more lies he could feed her that painted him to be the hero the harder it would be for her to break free from the illusion, "Well Rin, we met when you were mortal- did you know that?" Instantly fascinated by her 'past', Rin smiled, "Really?" Daisuyoumi smiled warmly, "It's true. See, that man I was telling you, Sesshoumaru, well he found out about you and I. He found out we were in love."

Rin gasped. She knew about Sesshoumaru. How he killed millions of mortals just because, and how he hated everyone and everything. "What did he do..?" Daisuyoumi sighed, furrowing her eyebrows together in sorrow, "Rin I'm sorry. I tried, but I just didn't....You were out in the woods, and Sesshoumaru came and he...he-" "He what?" Rin's voice was high and terrified, completely engrossed in the story she believed to be fact. Daisuyoumi grabbed her hands in comfort "Rin...he killed you. And...and when I found you, you had already died." Rin shook her head, "But...I do not understand. I am clearly alive." Daisuyoumi smiled again, "Yes love, I used my blood and some other ingredients to make a strong drink that not only brought you back to life- but made it so death could never separate us again. Rin my love, my life force runs in your veins and makes you strong. That is why death did not keep you"

_A warming sensation ran through her as if the clouds had been rolled away. She could feel crisp air pulse through her veins, filter back into her lungs. She was alive again. ...How was that possible? She remembered the wolves, so close to her and then the falling down to the ground. And then...she shuddered. Then froze. She could feel something against her. Silken fabric and a beating heart. She opened her eyes, like she was staring into a god or the sun-_

"Rin? Are you ok?" Daisuyoumi's voice brought her back into reality. Rin stared back up at him, nodding slowly, "Yes...I think I am beginning to remember some of the things you told me. I remember coming back to life in the forest." she slurred, confused by the strange event, though she didn't tell him it wasn't exactly like his story had said. Maybe her memory was just clouded, after all she was just a child then. Daisuyoumi grinned. This was going better then planned. She was trying so hard to remember, her mind was creating memories of what he told her. If she kept this up nothing would be able to unlock her old memories, not even Sesshoumaru himself. Rin would adore him, be scared of Sesshoumaru, and all of his problems were solved. Yes. This turned out very well.

----

"Jaken, have you located his lands yet." the usual smoothed over voice of Sesshoumaru was laced with rage and irritation. He wasn't used to being the one with the underhand in a situation, and it served nothing more than to irk him beyond what he thought possible. The green imp jumped at his harsh tone, responding quickly "Uh- Yes m'Lord! I have though-" "Where is it?" he interrupted just as sharply. Jaken responded again, "In the north, past the mountains." Sesshoumaru spun around with a grace known only to such a youkai, and headed out towards Ah-Un. Jaken chased after him quickly, "m'Lord!! Don't be rash you don't even have an army or plan. Remember you are going to his lands!" It was hard to keep up with the large strides of Sesshoumaru, though somehow he was managing. This didn't slow down the great dog demon for a second, "Jaken are you still just as blinded? Rin is not just a mortal as I am sure you are aware." his tone was dripping with acid, impatience and anger not something he had to deal with often. The situation itself is what had angered him. Almost on a whim, he had taken her for his mate. Rin was charming, beautiful, and the mortality issue was smaller than it seemed. There were many ways to turn a mortal, though her blood would be a bigger issue. Though past all this, in less than 24 hours she had been taken away from him and he couldn't protect her. He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, yet he couldn't protect her? The situation was simply ridiculous.

Jaken still chased after him, not wanting to see Sesshoumaru be obliterated for the sake of one pathetic mortal. "Perhaps it was a fluke sire- you can just find another girl that is a demon as well! She would be able to protect herself and-" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, approaching Ah-Un. What herecies what that lunatic imp speaking of now? "Jaken, I am leaving. If anything should happen while I am gone you will be held responsible." And with that, Sesshoumaru was off, leaving a gaping Jaken, who was instantly concerned. So many bad things could happen while he was gone... And he would be held responsible for all of them! "Lord Sesshoumaru..." he mumbled like a curse, throwing down the staff in anger.

Past the mountains? With Ah-Un it shouldn't take a terrible amount of time- roughly until nightfall, though his impatience grew with each second. He tried not to think about the possibilities that could be occurring to Rin. While Daisuyoumi held Rin, he had his filthy hands all over her- now whether it was just to anger him or for another reason still remained a mystery, though it didn't really matter to Sesshoumaru. The very thought of his vile hands on her was enough to make Sesshoumaru throttle the lowlife. Sesshoumaru had never been one for suffering. If he killed someone it mattered little to him, and he didn't make effort for their death to be painful or 'fun' and didn't dwell on their death. Though this character, Daisuyoumi, Sesshoumaru had thought of countless ways to make him suffer. He wanted to see the pain and fear in his eyes as he drew in his last miserable breath. Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration, setting his gaze on the early afternoon sun, beginning to calculate his plans.

-------

"Daisuyoumi-sama please tell me more! I seem to have had the most fascinating of lives!" Rin smiled brightly like she did when she was still a young child. Daisuyoumi grinned, pulling her even closer. He had called her onto his lap some time ago, finding himself enjoying the girls closeness more and more. Her sudden found innocense and adoration of him made it hard to keep his hands off, though he knew now was not the time. Not yet at least. Rin would 'fall in love' with him and he would take her, but not a moment sooner. It would only have full effect on Sesshoumaru if the actions at least started by Rin's free will.

"Well, you were born not far from here, and my father- when you were ten I believe- brought you here to be a maid. And that is when we met." Rin smiled at his story, "What was my family like? Were they ok with me leaving? Ten is such a young age.." Daisuyoumi nodded surely, a warm smile still on his lips, "Yes. You were an only child, so naturally you're parents were pleased with the gracious opportunity granted to you." "Where are they now?" "Your parents? In the same place of your birth last I heard. Alive and well. Though, you did give them a scare when you died." He wasn't sure at all about her parents or family, but surely there were out there somewhere. After all Rin wasn't even that old yet. Rin's face folded slightly as if in thought, and after a moment she asked, "Might I get to meet them soon?"

"My my Rin you are so full of questions, love! Enough for today my pet." he laughed lightly, though was inwardly fearful and irritated. Her mind was working faster than he could patch a fake life together, and he had to make sure he left no gaps in her 'memory'. Rin sighed with a half amused smile, staring at her pale hands, "I'm sorry Daisuyoumi-sama. It's just that...I am so curious, and I am learning so much! I want to remember it all..." He nodded, grabbing her hands, as well as her attention "And you will love! But let me test that memory, to see what you have retained. Who am I?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "That's easy. You are Daisuyoumi! My life long friend, saviour, and...I believe that I love you!" Rin grinned, knowing her answers were all correct, and Daisuyoumi beamed. Absolutely perfect. "Yes Rin, you love me very much. Now let me ask you, perhaps the most important question of all. Who is Sesshoumaru?" Rin instantly glared at mention of his name, "He is a very...very bad man. He tried to separate us, and he killed me. But then you saved me." she laid across his chest warmly, "Thank you." she smiled, and kissed his cheek lightly. Daisuyoumi nodded in approval, hoping she continued to dare such bold actions, especially when that mut showed up. Daisuyoumi picked Rin up from his lap and stood her up on the ground, putting a serious look on his face, "He will come back Rin. He will try to destroy us once again- but as I did before, he will not separate us." He stood up and pulled Rin against him, kissing her forcefully, and simply loved the fact that she held no hesitation in kissing him back. "Come pet, I want to show you the kingdom."

Sesshoumaru had been beat. He just didn't know it yet.

Rin had been sent to her own private room, and the oddest feelings had washed over her. Like she was missing something...so vital. All throughout the day, she had been...seeing things. Flashbacks she assumed. Some happy- some very very sad...and it baffled her. She could remember certain things, places...smells and feelings, nothing incredibly specific, but she knew that the more she had, the more that nagging feeling in the back of her mind became clear. Something was very wrong. She just couldn't place it.

She had been in the kingdom all her life with Daisuyoumi, though...she could swear that she had travled. She could remember the summer breeze, the diamond skies late at night in the many forests by a dying camp fire, icy mountains...And that baffled her even more. She could remember tiny thins like that, and not her love? Why didn't she remember Daisuyoumi? When she was around him, she enjoyed his company and tried to act like a lover should, though it felt as if he were a complete stranger.

And then there was something else. Something Rin couldn't understand at all. In her memories, there was something else. Something major that she knew she needed to know. Daisuyoumi explained that her memory had been erased and that she would probably never remember details of her past life...but it was like her past was forcing itself to remember. And there was this one thing, like...light. She was always around it, and it was...important to her. She could see herself beside...something. It was always invisible in her mind, as it was surrounded by a blinding light. Was it an animal? A place that was important to her? What if it was a...person? Like her father or something? She only understood one thing. She loved that light. She wanted to always be with that light. And it felt as if she were in great darkness now, like the light had...been taken away.

Rin groaned. She was officially crazy. Light? Ha. She would just have to find Daisuyoumi and ask him more questions to fill in some of the gaps that made her feel not herself. Though, even his answers couldn't calm her sometimes. It only filled her head with more flashbacks that made no sense with what he had told her. She would find out her life, either through Daisuyoumi, her memories slowly hazing back, or a combonation of the two. She just hoped she rememberd before that Sesshoumaru decided to attack them. That man, he was bad news for her. Rin crawled into her bed, staring at the setting sun and wondering how it would all turn out in the end.

She would find that light....crazy or not. She would find the light.

* * *

A/N: Eh? Tee-hee? Ok ok I'm REALLY sorry. I know it's been more than a few months...and I am sure you all assumed this story would never be finished, but I swear it will be. To make things short, I started writing a new story, but I realized how dumb that was. Why be starting something new when I still have two seperate stories I never finished? So to conclude, I will be finishing this story (only about 2 chapters left actually!) then I will finish broken mirror, and THEN I will be adding up my new story, which is AMAZING. Until then guys, I'm really sorry for the wait, I know it was ridiculous, and I promise this story will be done before 2010!

Thanks for understanding :D

Midnight


	11. Chapter 11

Rin awoke to a start, somewhat disorientated and confused. As she slowly became more awake, she could hear shouting and banging and the entire fortress seemed to be in some wild commotion. At first she froze, debating what she should do. Daisuyoumi told her that if anything ever happened, she should try to stay hidden as she had never been taught to fight...but she couldn't just sit there if the place was under attack. It just didn't feel like it was in her nature to just stay hidden in battle- even if Daisuyoumi told her otherwise. She slid out of her bed slowly, tip-toeing across the floor as if she would be caught at any given moment. She looked down at herself with a sigh. She wasn't exactly wearing any battle friendly clothing, so even a single hit could be devastating. She would just have to use a different martial arts style to comba- Rin made a small face at her own train of thought. A different style of martial arts? She didn't know martial arts- let alone more than one style...yet as she scanned through her head, it was like instinct. She knew how to fight. Perhaps it was just an innate knowledge..? With a shake of her head, Rin decided to face the matter later, and she headed down into the hall.

She walked silently, hoping to run into a military commander or servant (the servants know everything) so they could tell her what was going on. Though of course, she didn't run into anyone. Perhaps that was a good thing. With her memory, more correctly stated as the lack there of, she could be talking to the enemy and not even know it. She headed to places she knew, places Daisuyoumi had showed her, that way she knew that if she needed to, she could run back to a destination without getting lost in the large building. Each room she inspected, with no one inside. She was headed into the main hall of the fortress, where Daisuyoumi had spent the most time with her, though as she was about to near the corner, she could hear voices. She stopped, not sure if it was ally or foe speaking.

At first, she could only hear the sound, not individual words. It was as if they had been whispering. The mystery voice was smooth like satin, though even without understanding the words of the obvious male, she could tell he was incredibly angry. Rin could feel her heart beat quicken. This had to be one of the bad guys....or the bad guy himself who was leading the attack! "Dammit where is she?!" the voice suddenly shouted, and Rin physically cringed at the voice. Man they were pissed off, and there was an aura around the entire room she could feel...from the mystery guy. He was powerful. And angry. And Rin knew deep down that the 'she' he was referring to...was her. Don't ask how she knew, she just did. And it frightened her even more. A familiar voice, Daisuyoumi's, gave a cut off laugh, which quickly turned into a cough. Her eyes shot open. Daisuyoumi!! Was he hurt?! What was going on on the other side of the corner she was hiding behind?! "Sesshoumaru, you don't want to find Rin." Daisuyoumi's voice was strained like...he was being choked or something similar. Rin had a flurry of emotions all at once. She was afraid, because she knew it was all about her. She was angry because Daisuyoumi was hurt. And she was nervous. And petrified. And she couldn't move. That name. Daisuyoumi had been talking to him. Daisuyoumi was talking to Sesshoumaru.

The same Sesshoumaru that killed her. The same Sesshoumaru that was pure evil and wanted nothing more than to send her to hell. That same Sesshoumaru was here. He was going to kill her again. And he had Daisuyoumi in his grasp right now. Suddenly, a fire ran through Rin. A...power almost. She could feel a life force, pulsing through her veins. It wasn't fair! Who was this Sesshoumaru guy to kill her in the first place?! Who was he to come and rip her life apart and hurt Daisuyoumi. Rin's rage surged through her like molten magma, and in it's place she felt....strength. Inhuman, raw....power. Though it confused Rin, she took it as a blessing from the gods and charged forward into the room. She glared at the invader, who had blood red eyes and silver hair that was standing on end. In reality, she was quite sure he was very intimidating, though with this power running through her, and enough anger to rip out her own hair, she glared at him with the dirtiest look she could muster up.

"You drop him right now Sesshoumaru!" she hissed out, surprised at how...blood thirsty..her voice sounded. The man's gaze shifted to her, and a confused look ran across his face. Rin could feel herself get even more angry...and even more powerful as a new force livened within her. How dare he come back here and try to mess up what they had going on! This 'Sesshoumaru' still stared at her, as if he was seeing a ghost and not her at all. Sesshoumaru's grasp on Daisuyoumi loosened, and Rin watched with satisfaction as he was released to the floor. With a gentle hop into the air, Rin flew upward toward the celing, spinning gracefully at the jumps peak, and landing in a roll across the ground, then flipped back once to Daisuyoumi all in the blink of an eye. Though she outwardly didn't show it, Rin's head screamed in shock. What was that?! She moved at the speed of light almost, and jumped twice her hieght without even trying! She was no ballerina- What was going on?!!

She grabbed the sword from Daisuyoumi's sheath, certain she could wield it. Daisuyoumi had protected her last time, and this time, there was nothing more keeping her from kicking the demon lords ass right back to the western lands. She held it up in an offensive pose, and the sword seemed to comply to her will like melted butter. Sesshoumaru watched her still, his gaze had yet to leave her, and it still kept the same puzzled expression. Rin smirked, "Don't you get it dog breath? I'm Immortal now. You cannot touch me." Rin looked down at her blade, which seemed to agree with her, "but I would love to see you try." She lunged forward, the same lightening quick speed as before. Rin could...keep up with it though. Her senses were just as sharp, she could see the movement she made as if she were walking at normal speed. She thrust the sword forward, pleased to feel contact with her opponent. She heard his sharp intake of air, clearly caught off guard. She looked up at the man, for the first time truly looking at him.

Rin smirked wider, pulling the sword out. "Now will you take me seriously...Lord Sesshoumaru?" her voice was mocking and thick with malintent, and she watched the confused demon take a slightly defensive stance, though a pain and confused was still written across his face.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked, seeing the grave alongside the road. Death was a part of life, I knew that...but death really wasn't a pure separation. Only if one was forgotton forever, were they separated. "What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru stared down at me, pausing his pace to see what I needed. I smiled, tracing the confusing kanji with my fingers. I was still trying hard to learn to please Lord Sesshoumaru, but it was so difficult. "If I should die....promise you will always remember me?"_

Rin paused, shaking her head. Damn these random confusing...whatever the hell they were. She needed to focus, though...she looked up at Sesshoumaru. How was he in her memory? He wasn't mean and hateful... What was going on?! Something was so wrong! Rin glared, pushing back all her confusion. She would protect Daisuyoumi and avenge their love. Sesshoumaru was a bad demon that needed to be taken out, and she would sort out her crazy confusing memory gaps later.

She re focused her sword, "Let's begin."

-----------

(Mini A/N: This part here I wanted to mix between Sess and Rin's view, though no matter how I did it, I was missing key points from Rin, and from Sessh, so this is the same exact part from the others perspective. I hope it isn't too confusing- but it needs to be done. And honestly, I really like both perspectives. Both are...confused I guess. But read and you'll see. Enjoy!)

----------

Sesshoumaru glared, his grip tightening on the pathetic demon he had hoisted into the air. "Don't make me ask again you pathetic lowlife." Daisuyoumi smirked slightly, which put...fear into Sesshoumaru. Not of the demon...but for Rin. Was she safe? Had he killed her? Dammit he was supposed to protect her from everything! Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak to the haughty demon, though a familiar, relieving scent hit his nose. It was Rin. Though just as quickly as he was relieved, he was worried. A sudden demonic aura surfaced around her.

Someone was holding Rin captive, and each second that passed, the aura grew stronger. What were they doing to her? Why wasn't she at least fighting or screaming or something? Where was Rin?! "Dammit where is she?!" he yelled at Daisuyoumi harshly, though it was more fear than rage that gripped him. There was an incredibly strong demonic scent around Rin's scent, which could only mean a demon was holding her captive.

He glared at Daisuyoumi narrowly, his grip even tighter, just short of collapsing his trachea. "Sesshoumaru, you don't want to find her." His statement was simple, though it enraged the taiyoukai further. He could feel the youkai in his blood boil at the comment. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Why wouldn't he want to find Rin?! What had he done to her?! Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's attention shifted to the faint smell of Rin, who he was sure was nearby, but was almost swallowed whole by a blood thirty demonic aura. It was...powerful. Even more powerful than that of Daisuyoumi's. His blood flowed faster, now more as a protective, and defensive instinct, preparing for a full out battle with both Daisuyoumi and this demon that was guarding Rin from him. He wasn't worried, but he would take precautions about the battle and be ready for it.

Though nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Suddenly like a flash of light...RIN ran out from behind the wall...and the demonic aura came with her. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in confusion. Where was the demon? How could Rin possibly have moved that quickly? ....And why the HELL was she dressed so scantily? He glared at Daisuyoumi again, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, widening the fearful, yet still cocky smirk on his face.

Sesshoumaru looked back to Rin, still confused by her smell. It was her...but it was mixed with a strong demonic aura as if SHE herself were a demon! He opened his mouth to ask Rin what was going on, though she shouted at him...and was clearly not on his side. "You drop him right now Sesshoumaru!!" Though the request confused him, and would only cause more complications, perhaps Rin knew what she was talking about, and slowly his fist relaxed from the all too deserving youkai. Sesshoumaru was becoming very...confused. And quickly. There were various problems with the entire scene sense Rin had arrived.

1. Rin had a demonic aura...like she was a demon.

2. Rin was incredibly fast. Almost as fast as he himself was

3. Rin was angry at him. Like he were the enemy and Daisuyoumi were him...like role reversal almost.

Before he could even try to solve the list he had made in his head, Rin bounded into the air, and with a grace known only to demons, landed beside Daisuyoumi. Sesshoumaru was taken back again. Daisuyoumi? Rin....this was HIS Rin. What happened while he was gone? Why didn't Rin come running to him and beg to go back or....something! She wasn't even neutral, she was on Daisuyoumi's side!

Then the most shocking of things happened. Rin drew Daisuyoumi's sword- a demon sword. A sword only a full fledged demon should be able to wield. Rin held it up gracefully, proving her martial arts training had actually happened. Sesshoumaru's brain was running laps, trying to comprehend the many strange events that had lead to this event. Rin had her sword drawn against him, not the first time...but this was different. Rin's demonic aura was dangerous and protective, and she wasn't just frazzled about her emotions. Why would she ever point her sword at him.

This is the exact moment Sesshoumaru knew something was very, very wrong. Upon taking a battle stance, Rin shifted her weight and met eyes with Sesshoumaru. She didn't even show any recognition to who he was. He was just another enemy to be taken out. It all slowly began to snap into place. Rin didn't know who he was for some reason. Rin was protecting Daisuyoumi, who was the only thing she seemed to 'know'. "Don't you get it Dog Breath?" Oh yes, definitely not the Rin he had raised and fell in love with. "I'm immortal now. You can't touch me." She smirked proudly at herself- definitely the same Rin...just not the same memories.

Though based off her statement, she wasn't even aware of herself yet. She wasn't just immortal, she was a full fledged demon like himself...though how was that possible? Rin continued speaking, her smirk darkening into a challenge, "but I would love to see you try.."

With a speed Sesshoumaru could not even register, Rin dashed forward, and it all moved in slow motion at impact. The blade ran staright through his shoulder. Painful? Yes...though not as much as the pain of Rin...not being Rin. It was his Rin, but she didn't know who he was...she didn't even know who she was. And that was the worst part. Sesshoumaru took a sharp breath at the pain, becoming frustrated. How could he seriously attack Rin? What if he hurt her?

Rin smiled wider, pulling out the blade and jumping backwards. "Now will you take me seriously...Lord Sesshoumaru?" her voice was thick with mockery, and it severed him even more. Rin truly didn't remember a thing. She gave a small bow, as if just now beginning the battle, and he decided to take a defensive pose, not wanting to hurt her, but he had to make sure she didn't hurt him anymore.

Things were different now from when she was mortal. She could hurt him now, and she was incredibly strong, regardless of not even being aware of her demonic powers yet. She was using her training from the time spent with Kagome, which was naturally amplified upon her changing into a demon at whichever place and time.

"Let's begin."

Sesshoumaru watched her, wondering how to go about the whole thing. Rin had to remember him.

She just had to.

* * *

A/n: Ok the real authors note. Whoot! Got this chapter up....and I must say I feel bad for both Rin and Sessh. Such a very sad situation for them both, but we will have to wait till next chapter to see if it is resolved or not.

And ohh...Rin's a demon now. Isn't that an interesting little twist to the plot? How did she become demon? Why did she hurt Sesshoumaru? Why is she having the flashbacks and still not remembering her true life? Well....guess you will have to wait till next chapter won't you?! Next chapter is the LAST one, and I also intend on having a epilogue as well (which will be released the very next day) so this story is just about wrapped up! 2010 or bust!

Merry Christmas all, don't eat too much junk food :3


	12. Chapter 12

Rin adjusted her footing once more, then lunged forward towards Sesshoumaru. Unlike the first time of not defending, he moved to the side swiftly, though Rin tapped the ground quickly from her leap and took a side bound towards him again, thrusting her sword towards him. The two metal blades clashed loudly, Rin immediately sliding her blade down and swinging back around at a side angle- also blocked. She held her blade there for a moment glaring back at Sesshoumaru, somewhat confused. Why wasn't he attacking her? With a frustrated huff, she pulled back her blade, jumped around him and attacked from behind. Also a miss. This Sesshoumaru was quite the skilled fighter huh? His speed was equal to that of her own (how was she so fast anyhow?) And he appeared as if he weren't even trying.

The two continued battling, Daisuyoumi standing to the side with a wide smirk watching the entire event take place. This was better than what he had imagined. Though Rin turning into a demon had been quite the shock to him, and most likely Sesshoumaru as well, it wasn't too surprising after having given it more thought. Human genetics were so weak, so many missing holes to be filled. It wasn't a big shocker that the blood of a demon could trans mutate a humans when used with the right chemicals. ...Though he hadn't remembered any of his other human experiments turning into a demon. Granted he _had_ sent them off after a couple weeks of close investigation, so the change very likely _could_ have taken place, but Rin had only been introduced to the tonic a mere 48 hours ago. Why did her change occur so...quickly, or even at all?

Though something that did shock him? Rin....was strong. When he had captured her, she didn't even move hardly. He guessed she was just a normal human girl, probably some field worker or seamstress like the rest of the race...but she had almost innate knowledge of fighting. It was obvious Sesshoumaru wasn't attacking her back, but he seemed completely occupied with his hands full. Rin was quite the contender with her new found strength apparently. Especially if she could keep Sesshoumaru himself busy. Daisuyoumi could feel the corners of his mouth pull even wider. This Rin...after she finished Sesshoumaru, he would take her as his own. For all she knew, she loved him, and the idea of a strong, beautiful demon at his side would only bring good to the wolf demon race.

Rin gave a slight pant, looking up at Sesshoumaru who appeared equally as tired. They had been clashing blades for at least a good twenty minutes, Rin only managing to scratch him a few times, and same for her. She had a note worthy slash across the base of her left arm, and a merely annoying cut on her cheek, though it seemed as if they were already healing...strange as that was. She could....feel it...healing itself. The longer she was around Sesshoumaru the more weird things had become. She had insane strength, speed of a demon, a new healing power, and not to mention the strange flashes of...whatever, running through her head constantly!

She lunged forward again, twisting and turning with as great of speed as she could muster, leaping into the air- all very graceful and quick- hoping to land a noteworthy hit. Absolutely no success the entire ordeal. Sesshoumaru wasn't attacking back! She had been suspicious of it at first, but not it was obvious as the battle pressed on. Sesshoumaru was not fighting back. Period. With a short glare, Rin jumped in a backward layout, landing beside Daisuyoumi.

"Ne, Why is he not fighting me back? I thought you said he hated me and would try to kill me at his first shot...?" Sesshoumaru's head snapped to Daisuyoumi with an enraged glare. Of course. Something had happened- it all began to be tied together in his mind. Rin being a demon and not seeming to know him weren't two separate problems. They were one in the same. Whatever Daisuyoumi did to her gave her insane power, and wiped her memory clean. He used that opportunity to rewrite her entire history, which would explain everything almost perfectly. Rin was a passionate person, even as a child she was quick to her feet when someone was in trouble. Naturally she would attack anyone that threatened someone she believed she loved. Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched tighter. He would kill that low life. No doubt of it. He repositioned his grip on the bakusaiga, becoming more serious. How dare that demon mess with his mate. Though the second he moved his hands, Rin tensed up into a defensive pose.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. Before he could literally push Rin aside. Now though? She truly could damage him, he had to keep focused when fighting her. She was strong. So in other words, in order to get to Daisuyoumi, he would have to go through Rin. Daisuyoumi must of been having a hay day watching this unfold- explaining why he didn't jump in to help. That and he was a complete coward.

Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to decide he was going to fight seriously now. Psh. About time. Though...that still didn't make sense. Why now? "Daisuyoumi-sama what is going on?! Why hasn't he tried to hurt me or SOMETHING?!" she glared at the demon, who was desperately trying to find out a proper story. The voice of Sesshoumaru cut in, "Rin you are being foolish. Stop this nonsense." Rin was taken back majorly. Her mouth was hanging open- wide eyed. "Um..._excuse_ me?" Rin snapped at him with tenseness in her tone. "Who are you to be telling me what to do?!" She stormed up to Sesshoumaru, a pout sealed across her face. This guy- who did he think he was?! He couldn't just go around telling her 'stop being foolish' What was he- her father?!

_There was a small moment of silence as Rin looked at him, trying to see if her words had had any effect on him yet. Based off the same, unamused stare, permanently plastered on his face, Rin quickly knew the answer. She pushed her arms down into the desk, leaning forward in her own frustration. "This isn't fair! You can't just make me do what ever you tell me to, it doesn't work like that!" _

_"Know your place, Rin."_

_----  
_

_"Well first off, it made me wear this ridiculous kimono, and then made it so where I can't even fight. ...Seriously. I mean, it's just a wall right? It can't tell me what to do. It's not the walls nature."_

_"Suppose the wall knew that it's for you own safety. See, it is true that walls don't quite command people around, but a wall is built to protect is it not? Why do you strike at something that is doing it's duty?" _

_ "Ha. Walls are built to protect the people around it, but this wall seems to be a bit...selective. It spends all of it's time harassing me." _

_"Well sounds like you are a pretty clumsy mortal if such a strong wall has to occupy all it's time around you...or you just stalk it." _

_ "You should talk, you know you are so-"_

_---_

Rin blinked a few times, glancing at Sesshoumaru, shaking yet more harassing flashes of nothing through her head. She held up her glare, being fueled by her picutureless memories that seemed more of a dream than anything else. She could prominently feel the emotion though. That wall...something about that wall made her so angry that day, yet she knew that there was so much more to it than that. Rin paused in her thoughts. For goodness sake- a wall? How could anyone have feelings towards a wall. It was official. She was loosing her mind. All thanks to this Sesshoumaru guy. She glared even harder at him. That wall didn't have the right to boss her around...and- and neither did he!

Sesshoumaru almost smirked at her reaction. It was Rin alright. Without even knowing it, she treated him the exact same way when it came to him telling her what to do. He responded as stoically- carefully as possible. "I am Sesshoumaru. Lord of the Western Lands." Rin rolled her eyes- another classic Rin response that was both joyus, and painful for Sesshoumaru to see "Yeah yea, I get it your _Lord_ship. Geez cocky much? ...Why aren't you attacking me?!" Rin finally snapped, staring at him with intense eye contact. Sesshoumaru gave a faint smile, "An enemy is one who opposes you Rin. You _are_ under attack, though your enemy is not me." Rin threw her hands up in the air, "That makes perfect sense highness! What, you're saying he's my enemy, is that it?" Rin pointed sarcastically at Daisuyoumi. Sesshoumaru grinned lopsidedly, "Yes, yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

Rin gaped in disgust at his response, storming back to Daisuyoumi. Rin announced, wrapping herself around Daisuyoumi, "I'll have you know- highness- that we-" She smiled at Daisuyoumi, "-Are madly in love. And that, is something you can't touch." Rin pressed her lips to the demon's trying to prove her point by this kiss. She watched Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye, and she could feel his anger rise as the room tensed up. She didn't miss Daisuyoumi's smirk. Rin pulled away from Daisuyoumi, and didn't object when she felt his hand wrap around the hilt of the sword. Daisuyoumi smiled at Sesshoumaru proudly, speaking to Rin "I'll take care of this low life Rin, I protected our love once and I will do it again." Rin nodded with a grin, fully releasing the sword.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at him, pleased that he would finally get to repay this demon for his actions against him, his kingdom, and now his mate. As he unsheathed the bakusaiga, he winced slightly. Rin's wound was starting to catch up with him. Nothing that would kill him by any means, but it would slow him down for certain. And almost immediatley, the battle took off.

Rin watched the two, not sure who would win. It was no doubt that Sesshoumaru was the skilled fighter, though with his shoulder ran threw, his movements were becoming slower and restricted. Rin tried to stay focused and root for Daisuyoumi, though she found herself stuck on Sesshoumaru's words.

What if Daisuyoumi was her enemy? Rin instantly got after herself. How dare she think such a thought! Daisuyoumi made her immortal, gave her a home and loved her. The least she could do was respect him and fight alongside him. Though even as Rin thought this, her mind was already working out the possibilities. She started back at the beginning. Rin woke up, immortal. She knew Daisuyoumi had made her immortal, and that the drug had wiped her memory clean. That much was for certain. But in theory...everything else could be a lie.

Why else would everything he said not ever make sense, or just feel right? He said they were madly in love, yet each time she looked at him, it felt as though he were a complete and total stranger to her. Her mind stopped cold as she placed puzzle pieces. What if it...all, was a lie? She shook her head physically, as if that would shake the thoughts from her head for good, but the idea intrigued her. And scared her. If someone's memory was wiped out, they would believe anything they were told, no matter how ridiculous it was. If he had told her she had come from a meteor in space and was created to rid the world of all evil- she would have believed it. So how much more would she have believed that she lived an overall normal person's life and that she fell in love? Once a story was set in place, all the person would have to do is act out the part they played in their life. For all the person knew, it could be their worst enemy pretending like they have been friends sense the dawn of time.

Rin's eyes widened, once again recalling the demon's words in her head.

_"An enemy is one who opposes you Rin. You __are_ under attack, though your enemy is not me."

Of course. Sesshoumaru's words made sense now, in a horrifying way. When he had first said it, Rin was entirely confused. She wasn't under attack at all as far as she knew, Sesshoumaru wasn't attacking her and he was the only threat to her. Sesshoumaru was suggesting that the attack was the fact that Daisuyoumi was the enemy, so much in fact that she wasn't aware of the danger she was in, or how his attacks were even happening.

Rin sighed again. This was...this was crazy! Why did it always have to be complicated? What if she was just phycing herself out, paranoid that everyone was out to get her? Rin made a mental decision at that moment. After the drama with this demon Lord was over, if Daisuyoumi was still around, she would be having a very serious talk with him. And she would get the truth. The real truth.

Suddenly, time seemed to freeze into slow motion. Daisuyoumi swung the blade around, and in an instant, it was stabbed through the silver haired youkai's abdomen. As Daisuyoumi pulled the blade out of a very unstable, weakened youkai for the finishing blow, something odd happened.

Something...she didn't even know what, snapped inside of Rin. Instantly, she found herself dashing faster than she ever had before, just before Daisuyoumi stabbed him again. Rin, not even aware of how fast she did it all, realized she had one hand on the hilt of the blade, keeping it from stabbing Sesshoumaru. After her random outburst of unexplained movement, her unplanned actions hit her.

....Why did she do all of that? Why did she suddenly push herself to stop Daisuyoumi, as if life depended on it? She didn't even mentally plan it out, she was just running out of no where. Rin shook her head, tired of all these strange events. She was tired of being freakishly fast, freakishly strong. She was tired of not knowing who she was, tired of suspecting it was all a lie. Why did it have to be a lie? Why did she have to suspect Daisuyoumi of lying to her? He had never done anything to her yet, why did she dare throw it all back in his face like that? Rin played back all Daisuyoumi's words in her head, giving herself strength for what she was about to do. She reminded herself of all the things he had said about Sesshoumaru, and in one quick motion, pulled the blade into her hands. She glared at Sesshoumaru, ready for all of the drama to be done with.

Daisuyoumi felt Rin tug at the blade, and he released it without complaint "As you wish my pet." he mumbled, trying to conceal his laughter. Never in a million years would he have seen this coming. He watched as Rin's glare grew with more and more hatred, and she slowly raised up the blade. He watched Sesshoumaru's face, stoic, though a trace of panic could be seen if one looked close enough.

Rin's lips pulled into a smirk. She would have her revenge. She would pay him back for all the horrible things he had done. She would watch as he died, proud to know that she played her part well. Giving one last seething glare to the taiyoukai, she pulled her blade back fiercly, "I'm not sorry-" and in one swift motion, Rin pulled the blade forward, shifted the blade with a flick of her wrist, and in the blink of an eye, pulled it around her body and thrusted the sword as hard as she could, hitting her target straight the the chest.

"-Daisuyoumi."

The demon inhaled sharply, partially from shock, and the pain that stabbed through his chest. Not a finishing blow- but a devastating wound for even a demon of his stature. Rin smirked again at his look of shock. "Can't have you escaping now love.." And she pushed the blade back into the wall, knowing the sword was pushed in far enough where Daisuyoumi would not be able to pull it out. Try as he may, Daisuyoumi shook and pulled at the hilt to no avail, finally giving up with an aggravated growl. "When did your memories come back?" he demanded, wincing from the sharp sword impaled through his chest still.

The question struck a nerve with Rin. She knew he had been lying, though it meant he was hiding something from her that her memories held the key to. What was it? Rin placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him now. "They didn't. But your story didn't match up. Everything you have said to me, about my family being around and well- Not that I know much details, but I know my family is dead. And also- I've been to the mountains Daisuyoumi. I've been through forests, I've slept under the stars night after night. I don't know with who and I don't know why- but I know I did. When I kissed you, you smirked. Usually a sign of victory over someone, so do tell me, why is me kissing you a bargaining chip over that man Sesshoumaru?" Rin hoped he would answer, though after a long while of the demon glaring back at her, she crossed her arms sourly, "I don't appreciate being lied to, or used for that matter. Thought I'd just pay you back."

She turned around, cautiously walking over to the demon who was shakilly standing up, casually dusting off his pants as if he hadn't been impaled two separate times with a sword. Rin bowed at her waitst in apology. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry I attacked you. I-" Her words were cut off in shock, as the stoic demon had her tightly embraced as if he would never let her go. And oddly enough...Rin felt comfort in the gesture. As if for that small moment of time, all was right in the world again and her life wasn't a total mess.

She pushed herself back, being careful not to contact any wounds he had aqquired through the battle. Why did he just embrace her like that? He seemed so relieved that she was there with him.. She looked up into his eyes- golden orbs, that were staring at her with an unreadable emotion. Suddenly, the demon had her chin in his hands and gently kissed her. Rin automatically found herself kissing him back meaningfully- and then she caught herself. Why was she acting so strange around him?! A small frustration rose up in her, and she pushed him back, popping out a hip "Oh no you didn't! Let- Let's get this straight here. So he claims that we are lovers and then you-" Rin pointed accusingly at Sesshoumaru, "are trying to tell me we have a thing now too? ...Did you not see how that guy ended-"

Rin paused her attitude filled rant, as if ice were melting in her head...hazy....the light around that person in all her dreams and memories...the one that had been haunting all her thoughts...started to fade slightly so she could finally see him. Silver hair...it was like a...dream... Strong cheek bones, golden eyes. Then suddenly, like lightning. Rin started to see her memories, each lasting a second then flashing to something new

_"Ha Sesshoumaru-" she tackled him to the ground with a leap as high as her six year old body would take her_

_"Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed fearfully, hanging onto the cliff's edge with all her might_

_"Sesshoumaru." she whispered spitefully, looking around the empty camp- proof that he had mysteriously left...again._

_"Oh! Sesshoumaru.." Rin mumbled, a slight blush staining her cheeks. Why was he staring at her like that?_

_"Sesshoumaru"_

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

_"Hey Sesshoumaru"_

_"Sesshhouuummmaaarrruu!!"_

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

Rin snapped back into reality, shaking her head. What would Kagome have to say abou- wait. Kagome? Rin's eyes widended, her memories...they were back!! She felt slightly dizzy and lightheaded from the experiance, like her entire life was replayed on fastforward times seven. Talk about a rush. Rin was suddenly aware of the stares on her, and with anticipation, she slowly brought her head up, eyes meeting up with the incredibly confused demon in front of her.

"Oh my gosh- Sesshoumaru!" she shrieked, tackling him to the ground roughly, forgetting about his wounds. The demon gave a small groan of pain from the impact, Rin clamping her eyes shut, moving off from his battle damaged body. "Sorry...sorry I just-" Rin found herself being kissed again, though she did not object. She pushed herself closer towards him, so happy to be back where she belonged- having the memories to back it up. Sesshoumaru pulled back, once again standing up with dignity, pretending as if he weren't infact bleeding from his abdomen and shoulder. Rin stood up beside him, "Sesshoumaru...your shoulder.."

He ignored her, not being one to be fussed over. He was completely focused now. Rin was back, back to being his Rin again, and this time, he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. Rin gasped from behind him, storming forward to the imprissioned Daisuyoumi "That mut!!" she hissed, seething quickly. "How dare you mess with my memories- turn me against Sesshoumaru!" Rin slapped him roughly, now having both her memories, and the memories of what had happened while she lacked them. That demon was nothing but a pathetic bottom dweller that was merely jealous of Sesshoumaru and his success. Rin gasped again, "And what the hell am I wearing?!" Rin slapped him the other way, wanting to hurt him so badly.

"Enough Rin." Sesshoumaru's voice was authoritative and sharp, catching her attention. She turned around sharply, struggling to calm her boiling anger that seemed to burn physically in her veins. "m'Lord?" Rin questioned, curiousity some what smoothing over her angry estate. "Rin, I'm sure you have noticed you strength, speed, even generally how you physically feel, has increased tenfold. Though I don't understand, but the truth remains. You are a demon. I don't know your power, abilities, and if you loose control, in my current condition I might not be able to stop you."

Rin could feel confusion twist over her face "A...demon?" Well. That explained a lot. Rin turned back to Daisuyoumi, her very blood telling her to keep fighting, "Sesshoumaru is going to rip you to shreds just like I told you he-" "Rin." She paused midsentance at the sharpness of Sesshoumaru's tone, instantly walking back to Sesshoumaru. "Rin" he stated upon her return. "Yes?" she asked innocently, having no clue what she could have possibly done wrong now." Sesshoumaru stayed facing Daisuyoumi, who was preparing for an all out battle, attempting to pull out the blade from the wall, "I want you to leave. Head back to the empire now."

Rin gaped, eyes narrowing, "Ohhh no. Come on! Sess- Sesshoumaru!" she stammered, eyes pleading with him, having been down this road so many times. He always won, so maybe if she begged him into changing his mind? Sesshoumaru gave a loud aggrivated sigh, perhaps never being able to get used to Rin's inability to take commands. "You have got to stop bossing me around! I can totally fight you on it now..." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk, "Is that a challenge Rin?" Rin crossed her arms, not seeing the humor of the situation at all, "I don't know!! All I know is that I have had seven years of martial arts training here- and I'm not allowed to fight. How retarded is that, I mean, honestly Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru, still just as ammused, nodded in 'understanding'

"Seven you said? Quite impressive."

"Thank you. You see, I told-"

"I had two hundred."

"....Oh."

Rin made the same pouting face as always, earning a small chuckle from the demon lord. He sighed, "Rin I will make you a deal. You leave now, and I will bring you home a present when I return." Rin rolled her eyes, though instantly was interested. A present from Sesshoumaru? Often in her childhood, when Sesshoumaru would be gone for months at a time, he would bring her back gifts to bribe her into not being upset about it. They were always the most fascinating of things! New toys, exotic flowers, things always worth it. Trying to act as if she were still playing hard to get, Rin scoffed, "Better be wrapped with a bow." She murmured, turning around, "Whole nine yards, you got it Sesshoumaru?" He nodded surely, then turned to Daisuyoumi, mentally trying to focus. Rin paused, turning back around to face her...mate. She wasn't worried about him living or dieing, even with all those wounds, Sesshoumaru had nothing to worry about. Though something had hit Rin as she had watched her memories play through her head. There was something she hadn't ever done yet, that she wanted to do now before she took another step.

"Um...Sesshoumaru?" Rin whispered, barely making eye contact at all. Sesshoumaru turned his head over his shoulder, side glancing at her. "I...I love you." she stated, forcing the words off her tounge for the first time. It felt...good...to admit what had taken her so long to discover. Who knew it would turn out like this? Yet, even with all of this Daisuyoumi stuff...she didn't want it any other way. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, turning back to Daisuyoumi for the battle.

Rin smiled at her love, turning around to the exit as he wished. She would see him soon, and life would begin...forever. Rin laughed in her head, finding herself repeating a line of her past in her head "Stupid Master Jaken. I am going to be with Lord Sesshoumaru forever." Rin couldn't help but grin. She had found her place after all in life, right where she left it. Rin came to the exit, heading out, when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her.

"Rin, I love you too."

------

The End.

---

A/N: LET'S HAVA PARTY!!! Alright guys so I finally have this story COMPLETED! I know I said I would have it up by no later than the beginning of 2010, but the irony is that my computer got eaten alive by a virus. Won't even start up anymore. Luckilly, we have a new one now, so here we are, with the end of the story (sniff sniff) Ah it was as if I started writing this yesterday (NOT!!) Yes it has been a long haul, but the journey is now over. And for all you broken mirror readers, that's going to be finished as well. OH! THERE WILL BE A ONE CHAPTER EPILOUGE! It's already written up so I just have to type it. I hope to have it up tommorrow, but I do work so I will see what I can do.

Please comment!! Please please please!

Anywho, yay for my first story being done, I hope you all LOVED it :D If you have question or anything just mail me. That's about it. HOpe you all enjoyed When I Fall as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year!

Midnight


	13. Epilogue

"Rin look at this." Kagome pulled down her shirt collar, revealing a light pink scar shaped like two fang marks at the base of her neck. Rin nodded with a light smirk, pulling at the kimono's edge by her neck revealing a bite of her own. "Check it out.." Rin giggled, laughing at Kagome's expression of shock and confusion. "...Rin! Oh my- Oh my gosh! Who?!" Kagome demanded, Rin's only response a dark smirk which gave it all away. Kagome gaped in a whisper, as if it were entirely unbelievable "...Noo. Get out, girl! Seriously?! Sesshoumaru?!!" Rin nodded slowly, her lips pulling out to reveal a white smile. Kagome shook her head, "How did this come about? Last I knew he was a human, half demon, woman hater. Not exactly leaving the odds very much in your favor."

Rin shrugged, pulling her kimono (yup, right back to those nasty things again) back properly, "Just...as I stayed there...we just grew closer. I mean obviously the time apart, even for a demon, changed our relationship, and as I stayed there, I think we both assumed our relationship would be the exact same in time, but as we grew closer, instead of friends it was...more, I guess. Its just, we didn't even think anything like that of the other person, and so when both of us began to get feelings for the other, it took us both off guard." Kagome gave Rin a dark side look, "Rin you have only been back in this land for four months now, but you have been his mate for what-" Rin blushed, knowing where Kagome was going with this "Four months." Kagome gasped with a smirk, "I knew it! Rin- how many days where you here before you took him to bed?" Rin blushed, gaping now as well, "I'll have you know Kagome that it was not MY doing, I didn't take him anywhere- he came into MY room, HE got on MY bed and-" "Whoah whoah spare me the details here, I don't want know know what my brother-in-law does with his free time kay?" Rin laughed, "Whatever- and for your info Kagome, I was here for a full week thank you very much." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Shame genis book of world records haven't been invented yet, you just might qualify for world longest dating couple." "Pshh shut up Kagome." Rin laughed, shaking her head. Things were different in this time, especially for a demon. It was rare for a demon to come to terms when it came to taking a mate, and when one did, there was no waiting. You were mates. That's just how it was.

Rin rubbed her neck, still smiling, "Speaking of invented things, I'm all for the wedding ring coming out in the future. This whole marking stuff is hardcore. Bit too violent I say." Kagome nodded, in total agreement, "But I just can't believe it Rin. I mean, Sesshoumaru, human, half demon, woman hater- takes a mortal mate? Talk about irony ladies and gentleman." Rin paused, grabbing Kagome's eye contact with a serious look, "Um...not quite Kagome. I mean, maybe at the time, but that's no longer the case." Kagome gave Rin a testy look, conversation less lighthearted than before, "What do you mean, no longer the case? What is..." Rin gave a sigh, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see Kagome's reaction until she wanted to, "Um..I'm immortal now." Rin opened her eyes, seeing a gaping Kagome who was clearly confused. "WHAT?!" Kagome inhaled again for another round of shrieking, "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Rin took in a deep inhale, then thought better of it and exhaled instead, "It's a LONG story Kagome. In summary, I got kidnapped, some guy angry at Sesshoumaru, turned me immortal...blah blah blah." Kagome immediately nodded in understanding- getting kidnapped was something she was familiar with as well. Not a normal everyday occurrence for a normal person, but on the other hand, normal people didn't hang out and marry demons either.

"So, how is life with Sesshoumaru? I bet he treats you like a princess." Kagome smiled, imagining a happy scene where Rin returns to the West, greeted by a smiling Sesshoumaru with either flowers or some other gift saying "I've missed you," or some other romantic line. Rin shrugged, "Meh, it's great don't get me wrong, but don't fall for the pretty face. He can be just as cold hearted with me as he is anyone else. I quote, "Just because you are my mate does not mean you get to-" fill in the blank." Rin smirked at her afterthought, "....but I thought dying Jaken purple was a pretty clever idea personally..."

Kagome snorted with laughter, "That creepy little toad?! Ha, that is ingenious Rin! But I mean, he doesn't bring you gifts or anything?" Rin groaned, "Don't get me started, he SHOWERS me with gifts- especially kimono's. I mean, look at this thing Kagome." Rin pulled at the silken fabric around her while Kagome oh'ed and ah'ed. "But Rin I don't see why you are so negative sounding, this is really exquisite!" Rin pointed, "And IMPOSSIBLE to move in. He sucessfully makes it so I can't fight or anything. Strategically planned, these kimonos. Like, last time he was going to fight, he sent me away." Kagome gaped in horror, "What?! With all your training and everything?!!" Rin nodded, equally offended, happy to see someone else as shocked as she was, "I know! And I was even immortal then too!" Kagome shook her head, "So why didn't you just demand to stay. You could've put up a fight or something right?" Rin smiled sheepishly, "....He...bribed me?"

Kagome groaned in agony, "Riiinn...a bribe? You accepted a bribe?" Kagome gave a side glare of disappointment towards Rin, who defended quickly, "Hey now you don't know Sesshoumaru like I do! There is no 'my way or the highway' option, it's my way or I'll kill you...so as far as I saw it, I took what I could and ran with it!" Kagome sighed, "Guess so. But what did he bring you, was it worth it?" Rin grinned, "I think so." "Well...what was it?" Rin explained, still grinning, "Well, while I was still at the bad guys hideout, he had this sword that I used- really good sword actually. I could wield it well. So when Seshoumaru came back from the battle, he came back and gave it to me- with the promise he would give me the 'proper instruction' I would need to 'improve' my skill." Kagome scoffed, "Proper instruction? So what...does he like, train you or something?" Rin nodded proudly, "Actually, that is exactly what he does. My being immortal is very much so a mystery to everyone, so my training serves as a way for me to prove to him that I CAN indeed fight, and it allows him to observe the extent of my new being."

Rin cursed slightly, shooting up from her chiar, "I'm late!! I have to be back in the Westernlands or there will be hell to pay.. And by hell, I mean Sesshoumaru will decimate me!" Kagome stood up, trying to stop Rin from her running around the room furiously and grabbing her things, "Rin- Rin this is ridiculous! You just got here this morning, and it's a two day journey from here to there without stopping! Sesshoumaru will understand, its impossible!" Rin shook her head, not thinking as the words fell out of her mouth, "For a normal human, but I'm a demon now so-" "WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked, grabbing Rin's arm. Rin paused, realizing she just admitted even more of the news she had listed out for Kagome, "Uh...yeah. That came with the whole immortality thing. Kinda shocked us both too." Kagome shook her head in wonder, halfway mumbling to herself, "That would explain the demonic aura. Confused me at first, but I just decided that it was somehow correlated to the fact Sesshoumaru was your mate or something. ...Guess that mystery has been solved." Rin nodded, pausing for only a moment, then grabbing more things frantically.

Rin walked out the door, turning around to say goodbye to Kagome "Um Kagome, before I go...I want to tell you something." Rin leaned over and whispered quietly in her ear, pausing for her reaction. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "...What? You serious Rin?" Rin nodded, Kagome still ad-libbing her suprise "Wow Rin...that is going to be...wow." Rin forced a grin past her fears, "Yeah...well, I seriously have to go. Wish me luck!" Kagome nodded firmly, "Oh I do..I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now." "Shut up! -Oh! Tell Inuyasha I said hi! Love you girl!" Rin smiled, dashing off into the woods.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the setting sun, holding the bakusaiga lightly in his hands. She was late. What a surprise. Though he knew the second she left for Kagome's village saying "I'll be back before sunset" that she would not, in fact, return before sunset. Suddenly, Rin jumped threw a, now completely demolished shrub, pulling leaves and twigs from her disheveled hair. "I'm here!" she panted, trying to untangle the mob ontop of her head. Though Sesshoumaru really wanted to laugh at the more than amusing sight, he carefully showed no emotion to the frivolous display. Rin sighed, placing her hands on her hips at his look of unamusement, "Hey I ran as fast as I could!" Sesshoumaru remained just as stoic, "Not fast enough. ...You're late" A slight sliver of a smirk made it past his defenses, showing Rin that indeed he did have a small sense of humor somewhere beneath the cold exterior he always had on.

Not wasting any more time, Sesshoumaru flicked the sword in his hands lightly, "Let's begin." And lunged for the small girl in a kimono. "Not fair!" She hissed, untieing the obi as quickly as she could to reveal a more proper attire beneath the layers of silk." (A/n: Picture the whole Songo thing..not exactly like that but it's the proper idea.) Sesshoumaru swung his blade around towards her stomach, and his sword instantly clanged as if hitting a wall. Sesshoumaru glared at Rin, "Rin." he stated smoothly, "explain why you used your shield? It has been an established rule that you are forbidden to use it in training."

Rin exhaled, knowing right away that from this moment on, things would drastically change. "Well...you were going to hit me and...I had to do something..." Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, giving Rin full eye contact, expecting an explanation. "I have taught you ways to block unexpected attacks at any speed, have I not?" Rin sighed again, wishing that he would just drop it and keep training. "Yeah but-" "But.." "I panicked ok? Sorry I just, I didn't want to get hit! ....Can we just keep training, please? I won't use my shield or any other power that we've discovered, pure swordsmanship I swear." Rin stated in a mini rant, stressed out entirely for such a small issue. Sesshoumaru read her face, and shook his head. "No."

Rin gaped, "No? No! What...what in gods name do you mean no?!" she demanded, sheathing her sword as well, glaring at Sesshoumaru. To this day it irked her when he got heavy on the 'do this' or 'do that' and 'I'm Sesshoumaru, Lord of the blah blah blah' and the firm 'No' definitely qualified. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's forearms, "Not until you tell me what you are hiding from me." Rin's eyes widened. God he was too smart for his own good. Rin tried to play it cool "Hiding? What would I hide from you my Lord?" Rin smiled innocently with a bat of her eye lashes. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Rin only called him Lord when she was hiding something. "...Rin, did you put itching cream in the bathtubs again?"

Rin chocked back a laugh in fond memory. Everyone was walking around scratching themselves for a week straight! It was hilarious! "No Sesshoumaru. I would never take advantage of my position as your mate and do something so childish." Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Rin you've never been afraid of getting hurt before? Why now when you know very well your body will heal itself over in less than 24 hours?" Rin sighed in defeat.

"Um Sesshoumaru...I have something I need to tell you." she whispered, staring into the ground nervously. Sesshoumaru was somewhat alarmed by her change in behavior. "Yes Rin?" She kept her focus on the ground, not sure how Sesshoumaru would respond to the news. "Um...I can't train anymore." She didn't look up to see his face, though she was sure that it would look the exact same as if she had never said anything at all. His voice was interested, wanting the reason behind her statement "Why is this Rin? I know you love combat. Perhaps I should be to blame for that... Not that I am complaining, I would much rather you stay safe instead of fight, but why the change?" Rin's face shot up, offended about the whole staying safe comment "Sesshoumaru you've seen me, I kick butt!" Sesshoumaru held her chin, moving his face closer to hers as if it would help him read her better. For the first time in his life, he found it nearly impossible to understand her. "So why do you want to stop?"

Rin tried to move her face down, though Sesshoumaru held it there. Rin adverted eye contact, and could feel tears begin to spill down her face. She didn't want to tell him and make him angry at her. With a deep inhale, Rin sputtered out "Sesshoumaru...I'm...pregnant!" And then words flew out of her mouth like a waterfall like they always did when she was emotional "And that's why I blocked you because if you hit my stomach then it could hurt the baby and I would hate myself forever if I let anything happen and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't plan on having kids for like another hundered years but I think the whole immortality thing messed with my period because all my days were messed up and then I stopped having them and-" Sesshoumau placed a finger over Rin's mouth, waiting for her to make eye contact again. "Rin...is this true?" Rin gave a slow nodd, tears still falling down her face. "I..I was suspicious last month, but now two months in a row I am positive..." she whimpered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a small grin, wiping Rin's eyes with his thumb, "All these tears...Rin, this is a good thing!" Sesshoumaru outwardly was giving a faint trace of a smile, though inside he was glowing with pride. His first born. Rin started crying all over again, "I thought you would be so angry and tell me that I was pathetic or something mean like that!" Sesshoumaru laughed, picking up Rin bride style, "Oh my little Rin, you have so much to learn about me still.." Rin exhaled a sigh of releif, trying to subdue her tears. She had been so worried about telling him, she knew she had to soon, it was just so scary. Parents could get mad at you and say you made a bad decision, but if the father of that child says that? You're totally screwed. Though perhaps Sesshoumaru was right, she didn't know him as well as she should.

She grinned slightly, giving a warm smile to her mate Sesshoumaru. Perhaps he was right...but she would have an entire eturnity to prove him wrong. Just her, him...plus baby.

----

The (honest to goodness) End.

---

A/N: This is the end forever and ever of this story. It was a sweet story and we leave the couple, now a small growing family. Quite a happy ending in my book. Thank you all for sticking with me! Comments always accepted and appreciated!

Midnight!


End file.
